


Star Crossed

by liesorlife



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Marquez has the perfect life, okay so he likes to share it with as many girls as possible, is that really so wrong?</p><p>But then he meets one special girl, and it changes everything.</p><p>Other characters will be added when they appear!!</p><p>Have changed the title...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restricted

Alex Marquez used to be shy and quiet, happy to let his brother handle the spotlight and the fame, but then he started to get more successful in his own right. Suddenly he was Alex Marquez, star of the Moto3 World Championship, not Alex Marquez geeky, little brother of Marc. Finding himself loving the attention, he can feel his self confidence growing, he is becoming a very different person. Yet not everyone likes the new Alex. His parents, his brother, even his team boss has noticed. 

Every weekend when he doesn’t have a race, Alex wants to go out, have fun, get drunk, chat up girls, take them back to his place. He knows he has the perfect life, and he wants to share himself with as many people as possible. Preferably girls, but the alternative doesn’t bother him in the slightest. If they are up for it, he will do it. He knows Marc is disgusted with his promiscuity, but he doesn’t care. Alex is loving his life, and almost everyone in it!

His parents threw him out weeks ago, when they found him in bed, with a girl whose name he didn’t even know. For the seventh time in just three months. After being thrown out of the hotel he was staying in, “for disturbing the other guests” he has been living on Tito rabats sofa, but even Titos patience is wearing thin now, Alex is messy, lazy and extremely selfish. Coming home after a hard, long day at a sponsor event, Tito is exhausted. “Bloody hell Alex, this room was spotless when I left, what they hell have you been doing all day?” Although judging by the naked girl asleep on the rug, that is obvious! 

“Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag. Seriously Tito, bored now. Me and erm, er, shit! Her were just having a bit of fun! Live a little”. “Alex, you don’t even know her name, do you?” They both know that is a statement and not a question, Alex doesn’t have a clue! “I want both of you gone within an hour”. “But you are my teammate next year, you are supposed to be looking after me!”, “Well Alex Rins is your teammate right now, why don’t you go and annoy him?! And take that tramp with you”. 

Tito texts Marc: I threw Alex out, hope you’re not too mad at me, but it needed to be done.  
Marc: I’m just surprised you put up with him for three weeks, he is a horrible guy now :(  
Tito: He will grow up eventually, but I hope no one gets hurt in the process

It is hours later when Marcs doorbell rings, standing there is Alex. “I have no where else to go, can I stay here?” “Let me ask, MUM, DAD!! ALEX IS BACK! Marc yells into the house, they let him in, leading him into the living room. “Okay, you can stay, but things change right now. No more late nights, you are home by 10pm everyday you are at home, no exceptions. Your window will be locked so you can’t sneak out, and your door too. Any questions?” “When do I get to have any fun?” “You don’t, until you start acting like a grown up, we are going to treat you like a five year old!” His dad leads him upstairs to his room, forcing him inside, he can hear the key turning in the lock. 

“Great 18 years old and grounded!” He thinks, but looking around the room, he smiles at the familiarity of it all. Crawling into the bed, not bothering getting undressed, he falls asleep. Happy to be home, inspite of everything.

His dad wakes him up the next day, telling him to get downstairs as they have some things to discuss with him. He really regrets sleeping in his clothes, they are sweaty and the T-shirt is stuck to his back, really wanting a shower, and to brush his teeth, he can’t stand the dead sock feeling in his mouth, but he knows, crisis meeting first. 

“Sup?!” He notes his dad marking something down in a book, “Strike one Alex” “Huh?” “Every time you do something, or say something your mother, brother and I don’t approve of, we will make a note of it, on Sunday we will sit down and you will have a disciplinary hearing, you get a certain number of negative comments, and you will be punished”. Alex knows that the alternative is losing his free accommodation, so he accepts his parents terms, “Why does Marc get a say though?” “Because he is going to be spending time with you at race meetings, and we are trusting him to be helpful and honest”. 

His dad spends the morning giving Alex a list of his chores, telling him that if they aren’t done then he will be punished. He doesn’t ask what punishment his dad has in mind, he has already taken away his car, and his girls, what else is there for him to lose? Does he really want to find out?

He tries really hard to please his mum, dad and brother, he doesn’t complain about being sent to bed like a bratty 5 year old, not even on Saturday night, when they not only lock him in his room, they hire him a babysitter! He can hear them all down there, telling her that Alex isn’t allowed out of his room, unless the house is on fire. He has never been more embarrassed in his life, not even when Marc took him on his first rollercoaster ride, and he threw up on the attendant!

“Alex”? she opens his bedroom door, “wow” he thinks, starved of female attention for three days, she could look like a female version of Wayne Rooney and he would still find her hot! But she is totally stunning, long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and she is almost as tall as he is. Flashing her his best winning smile, drinking her in with his eyes, he can feel his head nodding slightly, in unconscious approval, not even aware that he is still breathing. 

But nothing happens, they lie on his bed for hours, just talking. Her name is Cassie, and she is in Spain for a year studying Spanish, hoping to become a Spanish teacher in England when she graduates. He tells her how he got into this mess, skipping out the casual sex, making her believe that Marc got him grounded, that he is innocent. She doesn’t believe him, Alex doesn’t look even slightly innocent!  
She leaves him around 12:30 telling him that she will see him again soon, giving him her number, but she needs to be out of his room before anyone gets home, or he will be in even more trouble. 

She’s falling for him, the bad boy, the type that her parents always warned her to stay away from. 

And the feeling is mutual.


	2. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Alex really falling in love? Or is it just a phase, something he needs to get out of his system?

Alex tries to hard to be good, not to antagonise his parents or Marc, but he fails for the week and is sentenced to spend his monday cleaning the gutters on the roof. It takes most of the day and he is exhausted by the end. It is really hard work, and dangerous too, he almost falls off the roof twice. 

His dad makes him stay on the roof while he inspects his work, telling him that he has done a good job, and that he can go and get some food. He is expecting Alex to be grateful, but he is not. Tired and hungry, and extremely fed up he takes his food, heading upstairs without saying a word to Marc or his mum. “Attitude still needs adjusting mum”, Marc smirks as she writes it all down. 

Up in his room, Alex is miserable. He wants Cassie, for the first time he doesn’t think that any old girl will satisfy his cravings, just her. He is lying on his bed, reading, when he hears the click of the key in the lock as he is shut away for the night, for the first time since he came home he starts to cry. He has no way of contacting her, he had his phone taken away, burying his head in his pillow he starts to scream, hoping that the pillow will muffle the sounds. It must have worked because he no one comes in, maybe they did hear him and they just don’t care, he thinks. 

He is woken up at 7 o’clock the following morning, by Marc wanting him to go training with him. Finding dragging himself out of bed really hard, but knowing that he doesn’t have a choice, if he refuses he will just get into more trouble. 

They actually have a great day, only stopping for lunch before spending the afternoon playing tennis, Alex winning comfortably, which never happens. Maybe all that hard work on the roof has made him a better tennis player! 

“Marc, can I borrow your phone?” He asks, maybe there good day will bring out Marcs nice side. “No, you know the rules Alex. I am going to have to tell dad that you asked”, fuming, voice raised, Alex starts to yell “IT IS NOT FAIR! YOU CAN’T KEEP ME PRISONER HERE FOREVER, I HATE THIS SO MUCH. I WANT MY LIFE BACK!” Marc laughs as he watches Alex run away, back towards the house. 

But he doesn’t go home, he never wants to go home. He stole Marcs phone before he ran, ringing Cassies number, which he has memorised. “Cassie, can I come to yours?” She picks up on how upset he is, “Sure”, giving him the address. 

He is crying when he arrives, throwing himself into her arms, “I wa-wa-want my li-li-life back” he sobs, she agrees to let him stay, but he has to return Marcs phone, and tell his parents that he is safe. “Th-hey won’t care” “They will, they’re your parents, please Alex”. But he does’t get that opportunity, there is a knock on Cassies door, opening it there are two police officers there. “Alex Marquez?”, he nods. “We are arresting you on suspicion of theft”, they carry on reading him his rights, while they bundle him into the car. 

Cassie finally gets what Alex was saying, his family really don’t like him very much! She follows him to the police station, where Marc is waiting for him, an evil smirk on his face. 

Alex is given a caution, and is released, Marc tries to get him to go home, but he won’t. He is not going back to the house, not now, not ever! “I’m staying with Cassie”, “You know the name of this one?” Marc asks, with a certain degree on genuine shock. “Yes, do you know who she is?” “No, why would I?” “She is the ‘babysitter’ mum and dad hired last week, when you locked me up, why would I go back to that life?” “You’re dating the babysitter? Wow you really are a creep with no morals aren’t you Alex?! Cassie, stay away from him, he will break your heart. Don’t be surprised if you find him in bed with your sister, or your brother, depending on what mood he is in!” “Fuck off Marc”, Alex walks away, getting into Cassies waiting car.

“It’s not true Cass, I won’t do that”, cupping his face in her hands, she kisses him gently on the nose before pulling him into her embrace, “I know Alex, you are perfect for me, just the way you are”.

*

“Well? Where is he? Spending the night in prison, I hope”, “No they just gave him a caution, but at least I got my phone back. He is staying with the babysitter, bloody hell dad how much did you pay her?”

His dad tells Marc that this is the last time he is going to bail Alex out of trouble, the next time he finds himself homeless he can sort it out himself. The ungrateful little brat. 

* 

Cassie realises that Alex is no where near as innocent as he acts, when they spend their first night together, he is fun and exciting. Willing to try new things, and she loves it. Really loves it, and she is starting to love him too. 

“So what happens now? How are you going to carry on racing?” “I have my own money, sort of, I have sponsors who pay for my flights and hotel rooms and expenses, but I have no income of my own, my parents control everything”. “So what you’re saying is you have no money!” He nods, “but I will get control of it when I turn 21, apparently I am too immature to handle it”. “So you have to wait three years?” “Yeah, sorry”. “It’s okay, this isn’t your fault, tomorrow we will confront your parents and get you your stuff back, they can’t keep what is rightfully yours”. “Marc is probably burning it as we speak!” 

She laughs at his drama queen routine, as he falls asleep next to her, his breathing slow and comforting to her. Asleep, he looks so much younger than 18, she wants to love him and protect him forever.


	3. Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex vows never to speak to his family again.

The following morning, Cassies phone rings. Alex answers it sleepily. “Marc? No hes my creepy, weirdo brother. Oh sorry, hi Marc, what do you want?!” Cassie looks at him, “what does he want?” She mouths at him. Alex shrugs, he has tuned Marc out and isn’t really listening to him. He arranges to go home and collect his things, but there is no way he is going alone, his parents might lock him up again.

Alex spends the morning playing an ancient Tomb Raider game, he keeps letting Lara Croft drown, explaining to Cassie that that is the point of the game, watching her suffer. She wraps her arms around him, telling him that she understands. Alex is hurting, and she has a horrible feeling that it going to get a whole lot worse for him, before it gets better.

Eventually it is time to go, time for Alex to face his parents. They aren’t happy to see him, but they let him pack his clothes and give him back his phone. He asks them if he can accelerate the access to his money, so he can make pay bills. But they refuse, telling him that he is irresponsible, and just doesn’t deserve it.

“How am I supposed to live?” “Get a real job!” “I have one though, this is not fair” “Oh Alex, life is not fair, it is high time you learnt that. Now if you are done here, get out!” 

“I hate them. I hate them all” Alex says, once they are back in the safety of Cassies car, “it’s my money, they can’t do this to me” “Actually honey, they can. I know it is awful, but they’re right, without their cooperation, you don’t have any rights to that money”. 

Alex rings Emilio Alzamora, asking for his help. “No Alex, go home. Your parents love you and only want what’s best for you. They told me about the gold digger you are hanging around with, dump her and go back home” 

“ARGH!” He screams, hanging up the phone, having to resist the urge to throw it across out the car window, “I’m guessing that didn’t go well?!” “No, no it did not. Why are my parents trying to ruin my life?” Cassie has no answer for him, she really wants to hug him though, take him in her arms and tell him that everything is going to be okay.

She gets him back to her home, their home now, leading him up to their bedroom, tearing his clothes off. Using the one weapon in her arsenal guaranteed to cheer Alex up. They spend all day and night in bed, they have sex, they play, they talk, they order pizza, it turns from being a nightmare into being a really good night. 

Alex has to go to Misano for the weekend, Emilio sends him his ticket, with a note, saying that if he wants to bring “the tramp” he can buy her a ticket himself, he still doesn’t get it, this is not a fling, this is love. The real deal. 

He messages her constantly, telling her that he misses her, that he really wishes she could be there with him, she tells him that she wants nothing more than to be with him too, that she loves him, that she will always love him and be there for him. She means it, but how can she convince the rest of the world that she cares about Alex?

The weekend goes really well for him, pole position, fastest lap and the race win, and with Jack Miller finishing in 5th place, he gets the lead in the world championship too. Not having Marc and his dad in parc ferme with him is a strange experience, it feels wrong. But he smiles, telling the world that he is happy, that he wants to dedicate the victory to the love of his life. Marc listening to the interview in his garage snorts; “Ha, love of his life, more like the love of his week. The little manwhore”. His dad laughs along with him, agreeing with Marc that this won’t last.

But three weeks later and they are still together, three weeks longer than Marc, his parents and his boss thought it would last. Emilio even agrees to paying for her to go to the three fly away races, much to the disgust of Marc. Cassie is thrilled to finally be included. Marc still doesn’t get it, Alex is happy with Cassie. 

They end up on the same flight to Japan, Marc sitting across from Alex and Cassie, having to put up with them kissing. It is making him feel sick, Alex can see it is effecting him, “Marc? Are you jealous?” “No, why would I be jealous? I don’t want to be tied down with your girlfriend and responsibilities. And when you get bored, you’ll just discard her like yesterdays newspaper and move onto the next available warm body willing to sleep with you. Wouldn’t surprise me if it wasn’t even human next time. You desperate little moron” Alex is fuming, “Take that back”, he screams at him, launching himself across the aisle at Marc, their brawl spills out into the aisle and they have to be split up by their furious father.

Their dad manages to calm the situation with the flight stewards, to avoid them getting arrested on arrival, telling them that it is just a family dispute that he will deal with. Through gritted teeth, “Alex, you are not changing my mind about letting you access your own money, you spoilt little brat”.

Alex wins the race, having Cassie there right alongside him, makes him so happy, watching Marc fall of makes him laugh. He knows it is wrong, watching anyone crash shouldn’t make him smile, but in Marcs case he is willing to make an exception!

Moving onto the next race, Emilio makes sure Alex and Marc are kept well apart during the flight down to Phillip Island, Alex wins again, moving him to within reach of his first world title. He asks Emilio again for control of his own finances, he hates being a burden, and maybe now that he has met Cassie, and knows how serious he is about building a life with her, he will be more receptive. He tells him that he will think about it, but he will still need his parents approval.

Winning in Malaysia too wraps up the title with one round to go, and he celebrates by having the wildest night of drink fuelled sex that he can imagine. But they are both too drunk to bother being careful, not thinking of the possible consequences, throwing all caution out the window.

Cassie is pregnant when they arrive back in Europe, but she doesn’t even know yet, but this is going to change their lives forever.


	4. Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is pregnant, Alex is smitten and Marc is jealous. But who is he jealous of?

Christmas is closing in fast, Alex and Cassie are happier than ever, looking forward to the birth of their first child, due in June. Alex’ parents don’t approve, they haven’t spoken to Alex since the Valencia race, but he isn’t bothered by it anymore. Marc sends him a text a few times a week, but Alex hasn’t replied to any of them. 

He still needs to see his parents about getting control of the money he has earned from racing, and his big bonus from winning the world championship, but he knows that they haven’t changed their minds. They don’t even know about the baby, and he has convinced himself that they wouldn’t care.

He got a job working in a bar, during the winter, to keep the money rolling in. Doing it all on his own, he got the job on merit, and not because he is Marc Marquez’ brother. With the December testing ban, and no access to his motocross bike, Alex hasn’t been on a bike in nearly two months, and he misses it so much, it is like having a constant stomach ache. But this is what he wanted, this is his life now, and apart from missing his bike, he doesn’t miss the pressure of trying to live up too Marc. 

He is really surprised, when Marc shows up on his doorstep. “Alex? We need to talk. Can I come in?” Alex nods, leading him into the small apartment. “It’s a bit small isn’t it?” “Maybe but it is mine, you can’t take it away from me, and neither can our parents”, Alex sounds so defensive. “I miss you Alex”, “yeah right, you just miss bossing me around, getting me into trouble, making my life miserable. Why do you think I became so rebellious? It was all your fault!” The conversation is fast turning into an argument, with both getting angry quickly. 

“I only came here to see if you needed anything, but if you aren’t prepared to act like a grown up, then I am out of here!” “There’s the door, don’t let it hit you on the way out!” “Fine, and I am not coming back.” “Fine”.

Marc leaves, that really didn’t go according to his plan, he didn’t want a fight. Grabbing his phone he texts Tito, to see if he wants some company. 

Tito: Sure, pop round, you know you are always welcome here Marc

Smiling Marc drives to Titos, “I hate him so much, sometimes Tito, I know he is my brother, but she should have been mine!” Finally the truth is out there, Marc admitting that he has feelings for Cassie. “Oh Marc, you always do this. Fall for the wrong people. If you really want her though, go for it and fight for her. Tell your spoilt little brother that he doesn’t deserve her”. Marc laughs, “that will ruin the relationship we have though”, “what relationship?” “Good point, see you later!” 

Making the journey back to his brothers apartment, luckily he is not there. “Cassie, let me in. There are things we need to talk about”, surprised, but happy Cassie lets him in. Thinking that he is there to make amends, to apologise for being so horrible to Alex, and too her. “I love you, you should choose me, not Alex. You are the sexiest, most loveliest girl who ever walked the planet. Leave Alex, be with me. We would be so good together” 

Disgusted, Cassie slaps him, GET OUT. YOU DISGUST ME!!!!” She is truly horrified by Marcs suggestion. “I love Alex, he is incredible, in so many ways. Ways I am only just now realising, he is sweet, loving, gentle, considerate. In short he is everything that you aren’t. Now if we are done here, get out!” 

“But..” “No buts Marc, I can’t stand the sight of you. Me and Alex are stronger than ever, and I can’t wait until I have his baby” “You’re having his baby? He is just a child. He is immature and irresponsible. It will never ever last. The first sight of a dirty nappy and you will be a single parent, and Alex will be living in my parents basement, trying to avoid paying child maintenance”. 

“Get out Marc, you don’t get Alex at all, and you will never have me, or split us up. So door is over there, don’t let it hit you on the way out!” “That is what Alex said, do you two practise this?” “What? Having a happy relationship? No, it is all natural, but you will never experience it”

Furious Marc leaves, texting Tito; Tito Alex is having a baby!  
Tito: Really? He doesn’t look very pregnant!  
Marc JAJA it didn’t work though Tito. Apparently she “loves” him, gold digging slut  
Tito: Alex has no money, how can she be a gold digger?  
Marc: She just is

He is bitter and jealous, and deep down he knows he is. But he will never be prepared to admit it. Not to anyone other than Tito, who is not just his best friend, he is his only friend, nobody else likes him. 

“MUM? DAD? We need to talk, Alex has really gone too far this time”. His dad groans, “what has he done now? And how much money will it take for me to bail him out of jail this time?” Marc manages a small smile. “He is pregnant, well she is”. “WHAT?! Pregnant? How the hell did that happen?” “Well”, Marc replies, with a large hint of sarcasm, “I assume the same way mum got pregnant with me and Alex, I could be wrong though!” “Not funny Marc”. His dad growls, “Oh come on, it was a little funny, gross, but funny. I mean no one likes the idea of their parents having sex!” 

His dad sighs, “I hope he doesn’t expect me to babysit while he jets off around the world, falling off a motorbike. I am contacting Emilio now, tell him the bad news”, grabbing his phone, “Emilio, Alex is determined to ruin his life, well I don’t want to contribute to that. Under no circumstances is he to gain access to his money.” Emilio isn’t shocked, he has had this conversation a hundred times in the last two months, but he humours him, “What has he done now?” “Apparently he is having a baby, I am not old enough to be a grandfather!” “A baby? Wow, how did that happen?!” He laughs, for the first time all day, “I have no idea, I thought I had taught him to be responsible, but obviously I didn’t do a good enough job, thank god I still have Marc”, Emilio knows that it must be serious, if Marc is now the good child!

Hanging up. Emilio texts Alex;

Emilio: Is everything okay?  
Alex: Yeah. why?  
Emilio: Your parents told me about the baby  
Alex: How did they find out?  
Emilio: Marc told them  
Alex: How did Marc find out?  
Emilio: Cassie told him

Looking up from his phone, Alex has to ask, “Cassie? When did you speak to my brother?” “He came here earlier, and he tried to kiss me. It was so gross Alex.” “Euw, that is an image that will haunt me for hours! What did you do?” “I told him that I was happy here with you, then I threw him out. I love you. I love you so much Alex”

Alex knows that she is telling the truth, he trusts her, and he never wants to let her go.


	5. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wants his parents to be a part of his babys life, but first he has to convince Marc

Christmas and New Year are over, Alex spend New Years Eve at home, with Cassie, watching a movie, eating pizza. He can’t believe that just 6 months ago he would have gone out with his friends, got really drunk and woken up on the floor of some random girl with no clue who she is, or how he got there. But he has never been happier, than he is right now. 

But that is all just on the surface, deep down he misses his parents, and he misses Marc. “Cassie, I am going to go and see my parents, we have got to talk”. Cassie knows that he is right, there is so much unfinished business between Alex and his parents, “want some company?” “No, I think I need to do this on my own”, “Okay, but I will be here, waiting for you, when you get back”. Knowing that she is going to be there for him, helps, as he climbs into her car.

“Split up with Cassie the slut?” Marc asks as he follows him into the house. “No, I am here to try and sort things out between us Marc, I miss you.” “Dump the slut and I will forgive you, that’s my final offer”, “Forgive me? I have done nothing wrong! Jesus Christ Marc, you go on about how spoilt I AM, but you are even worse. If I could swap you for an Espargaro I wouldn’t hesitate, they know how to treat each other!” 

Angry now, Marc can’t imagine anything worse than being compared to Aleix, or worse; Pol. “An Espargaro? Why don’t you just swap me for a poisonous snake, that would be less likely to kill you than one of those ‘Espargaros’” Putting as much contempt as he can muster into the word. 

“Why do all our conversations end up like this Marc?” “That is easy, you are a spoilt selfish brat, while I am perfect”. “PERFECT? You are far from perfect Marcie, you are too skinny and short. With a mouth that big you can’t go to train stations, they might mistake you for a tunnel! And don’t worry about your cheekbones, you will grow into them one day. Ugh and that nose! I am sure those things can be fixed”. 

They start fighting, Alex wrestling Marc to the floor, he gets a few good punches in, before his dad arrives and forces him off Marc, who is lying in a curled up position, whimpering. “WHAT THE HELL? Alex get out, now!” “Dad, he started it”. “And once again I have to finish it, every time I think that your behaviour can’t get any worse, you prove me wrong. I want nothing more to do with you Alex”.

Alex storms out, not looking at Marc as he walks back, slamming the door behind him. 

Marc is crying, his left eye is already swelling shut, as he sits up, “Daddy? What is going to happen now?” His dad sighs, wrapping Marc up in his arms, “honestly, I have no idea. What started it this time?” “Nothing, he is just a violent moron, dad I don’t want to see him ever again. I can’t cope with this” His dad can’t either, he has no idea how to make it better, or how to stop his children from trying to kill each other every time they are alone.

*

Alex has made his way home, pulling into his parking spot, he is still so angry. He has no idea how or why that went so wrong, but he knows that was at least 50% his fault, he let Marc wind him up. Marc has always had the ability to wind him up. “Cassie, that was a complete disaster”, she is cooking supper, but seeing the look on his face, she turns the oven off, leading him to the sofa. He needs her right now. 

“What happened?” “I hit him. I insulted him. Why am I such an idiot? Why can’t I even be in the same room as him without punching him in the face?” Cassie knows that this is serious, but part of her really wants to laugh at the idea of Marc getting punched in the face. “Oh Alex, it isn’t you, you are wonderful, it is him. He has a hold on you, that you can’t break out of. But you will, in time, you won’t even miss him anymore. It isn’t easy though. Did I tell you I have a sister I haven’t spoken to in four years?” This is news to Alex, he really didn’t know that. “Why?” “It’s a really long story, but you’re one of the few people I feel comfortable to talk too about it”

They spent all night talking about it, Cassie tells him all the stories from her childhood, and Alex does the same. Abandoning the cooking to order pizza instead, he tells her about what it felt like growing up in Marcs shadow, that there were times when he wanted to give up, but he couldn’t. Despite the constant comparisons to Marc, Marc and their dad telling everyone who would listen that Alex was even faster and more talented than Marc. Having to deal with that added pressure, pressure he really didn’t want or need. He has spent almost 19 years trying to forge his own path in life, but Marc never let him. Until now.

Now is his big chance, the first big chance he has had to break free of the shackles that being a Marquez put on him, and he is not going to mess it up. Cassie and him are going to be wonderful parents, But he has to tell her something, and now might be the best time to bring it up.

“Cassie?” He asks, breaking the comfortable silence that has fallen between them. “I only want one child” Cassie understands, he doesn’t want to put any children through what he went through with Marc, she understands, because she feels the same way. Reassuring him that she knows exactly what he is trying to say, that he isn’t trying to be selfish, he is just scared. 

“I love you Cassie, meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I never want to lose you”. Her head resting on his shoulder, she smiles, “Alex, you will never lose me, I promise. No matter what, we’ll be together forever, I love you Alex Marquez”. 

*

Across town Marc is crying himself to sleep, desperately unhappy, he is hurting, and he knows that it is all his own fault.


	6. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex really needs help, and he finds it. In the most unlikely place.

The season is drawing closer, it is almost time for the first race of the season, Cassie can’t go to Qatar with Alex, the doctors have advised her not to travel, as their have been a few complications with her pregnancy, the doctor telling her that her blood pressure is too high, that she needs to rest as much as possible. Alex really doesn’t want to leave her, but he knows that she will be miserable if she thinks the reason why he isn’t racing is all her fault. 

The preseason tests were really difficult for Alex, trying to learn how to ride a Moto 2 bike, is not as easy as he thought it would be. He doesn’t want to burden Cassie with his issues, and he can’t talk to Emilio Alzamora, he might tell his parents. He still isn’t talking to Marc, he just feels so alone. Tito Rabat is okay to work with, but he is Marcs friend, not his. 

He ends up on the same plane as Aleix and Pol Espargaro. Having to listen to them happily laugh and joke, makes Alex so jealous. He knows if Pol had fallen in love, Aleix would be there for him, supporting him. Why can’t Marc be more like Aleix? Why does he have so much resentment bottled up inside him, he is a multiple world champion, but it is never enough for Marc, Marc always wants more. 

“Aleix?” Looking up from his book, Aleix is confused, “Yes baby Marquez?” “It’s Alex, I am not a baby, I have a name”, “No you don’t” Aleix replies laughing, “you are just baby Marquez, and that is all you will ever be.” “Does that make Pol baby Espargaro?” “No, I let my brother lead his own life, he has his own identity, whereas you and Marc are like one, big, boring hybrid! What did you want anyway?” Tears springing to his eyes, Alex is determined not too cry. Is that all he will ever be? Marc Marquez’ baby brother? “It doesn’t matter”, turning back to the window. “No, baby Marquez, you disturbed my quiet reading session, spill. What did you want? Don’t make me mad, or you will feel my wrath!” Pol snorts beside him, “Aleix you have no wrath”. “Quiet baby Espargaro!” Ignoring Pol jabbing him in the elbow with his elbow, he turns to Alex.

“Seriously, baby Marquez, what’s wrong?” Alex is getting angry now, but he knows that telling Aleix his name is Alex, is pointless. “Marc”. “A short, whingy, boring, little git, with a personality disorder and a big ego, but we already knew that, so seriously baby Marquez, what’s wrong?” “He can’t accept me for who I am, he is tearing me apart inside, Cassie is having my baby, we are really happy together, but I miss my family.” “You miss Marc?” Alex nods, “I have tried to sort things out, more than once. Really I tried, but he is so unreasonable”. 

Aleix sighs, he already knew that, he has dealt with the spoilt brat before, having to deal with Pols injuries after the Barcelona crash in 2012, and he has not forgotten watching Pol cry, watching him limp around the house for two weeks, and he certainly hasn’t forgiven him. “Baby Marquez, I know this is going to sound harsh, but you should forget about him, he is selfish and unreasonable, and he will never change. The only person Marc Marquez truly cares about is Marc Marquez. If he thought it would make his bike go faster, he would have sold you into slavery years ago”.

Aleix can see the heart break in Alex’ eyes, and despite everything Marc has done to Pol, he feels sorry for Alex. Climbing across Pol, “Oi, I would have just moved if you had asked!” Aleix laughs, and tells him to stop moaning, he wraps Alex up in his arms. “Alex”, finally acknowledging who he really is, “I know this is really hard for you, having a brother like Marc can’t be the easiest thing in the world. But you have to stay strong, try to ignore him and concentrate on the good things in your life. Obviously, having Tito Rabat as a teammate won’t be one of them, he was horrid to Pol”, Pol nods in agreement, but doesn’t interrupt, “but there are people in the paddock who do care about you, who will be rooting for you to do well.” Pol speaks up, “I would support anyone trying to beat Tito, he was supposed to be my friend, but he stabbed me in the back”. 

They continue to discuss it, all the way to Qatar, Pol telling Alex just how Rabat hurt him, and that Rabat and Marc deserve each other, they are both spoilt and selfish. “Guys, I am going to try again, please can you come with me?” They both agree, when they get to the track, they are going to find Marc, and they are going to see if they can help Alex.

Only Marc doesn’t want to know, “Really? Espargaros? This is your big idea? Make them go away”, Aleix laughs, “we aren’t going anywhere until you two talk, and sort this out. Marc you are being ridiculous”. “I am not doing this. You can’t make me do this.” Aleix is standing in the door, blocking Marcs exit, “How much would you like to bet on that Marcie?” Aleix is cracking his knuckles, making Marc aware that he will hit him, if he tries to leave. 

Resigned to having to stay here, Marc sinks into his chair. “Fine, but I haven’t done anything wrong. Alex is a brat who stole the girl I wanted”, Pol laughs, “Marc, no girl will ever like you, until you change your personality and attitude, you are destined to die, sad alone, surrounded by 500 cats. While everyone who ever loved you leaves. Alex is the only brother you have, why are you willing to throw him away, for a girl you have no chance with?” “Hey, are you saying he could throw Alex away for a girl he DID stand a chance with?” Aleix asks, with fake horror in his voice. Pol nods, “I would have swapped you for a puppy when we were kids”. Aleix laughs, knowing that Pol isn’t being serious, well not that serious!

The four of them continue to talk things through. Alex tells Marc that he is sorry for everything. “Yeah, I am sorry too Alex. I am sorry you’re my brother, now all of you, GET OUT OF MY GARAGE!” Aleix is furious, “Bloody hell Marc, you are never going to let this go, you are a jerk, you will always be a jerk. But now you are going to be a jerk with a headache”, advancing on him, Aleix slaps him. Marc loses his balance, falling backwards, “Alex, Pol come on we are leaving, remember Marc, you will die, sad and alone!” 

They take Alex back to his hotel, telling him that Marc doesn’t matter, he is going to be fine without him. But he isn’t, not really. Skyping Cassie, she can tell that he is upset, and she is sure that Marc is too blame. He doesn’t need to tell her anything. Reassuring him that both she and the baby are fine, and that it doesn’t matter what happens between him and Marc, they will always be there for him.


	7. Qatar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Qatar weekend is a complete disaster, in more ways than one.

Alex can’t concentrate, he can’t sleep, and he is barely eating. Learning the Moto 2 bike in the dark desert of Qatar is proving harder than he thought it would be. He has never been more determined to prove his brother wrong, he knows how brilliantly Marc did during his first Moto 2 season, coming so close to winning the title, and that Mark Van Der Stratten is expecting similar things from Alex, right away. Between his team boss and the ever expectant media, he has no respite. He feels so alone. Cassie is in Barcelona, his parents are in Marcs garage, and Tito won’t speak to him. 

No one tells him that Marc found the beginning just as difficult, and was allowed to test the bike whenever he wanted too, and that one of the reasons he improved so much so quickly was because there were no restrictions on the mileage he was putting in. That the testing restrictions were bought in because of the unfair advantage it was giving Marc. He should know all this, but he doesn’t connect the dots, in Alex’ mind he is struggling more, because he is simply not good enough. All the self confidence that he has been building over the last 15 months is slowly being eroded away, and he is withdrawing back into the quiet, shy, awkward child he was when he was drowning in Marcs shadow. 

He needs a cuddle, more than anything, he needs someone to wrap their arms around him and reassure him that everything is going to be okay. To tell him that Marc didn’t even finish his first Moto 2 race. “Not so cocky anymore are you Alex?” Tito says to him after qualifying, he ended the session 24th, “You know Marc qualified 2nd for his Moto 2 debut race?” “I know, but I am not him”, Alex mumbles, barely audible. Laughing now “No, you will never live up to the high standards of Marc. Never ever Alex, he is a four time world champion and you are you.” Alex really wants to hit him, or cry. Instead he just walks away, leaving Titos jeering face behind, heading to his hire car, desperate to get back to the hotel.

“OI baby Marquez, where are you going?” Alex groans, Aleix is the last thing he needs right now, “home, I can’t do this anymore. I quit” Aleix sighs, wishing he had not said anything, that he had just walked away. But he can’t ignore a rider who needs his help. Wrapping his arms around him, Alex finally gets the cuddle he so desperately needs. “Come on, tell me what’s wrong, and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me too, not even Pol”. Aleix can feel his tshirt already damp with Alex’ tears, and he hates seeing him cry, he might be Marcs brother, but he isn’t the evil one. 

“Where is Pol?” he has to ask, he has never seen them apart. “No idea, after what happened in qualifying I am never going to speak to him again.” Pulling out of Aleix’ embrace, Alex is confused, he didn’t even watch the MotoGP session, and doesn’t know that they collided while Aleix was on his best lap, or that Marc got pole. Aleix tells him what happened, that Pol ran wide, before sweeping back across the track and wiping them both out, that he should have been on pole, and Pol should be banned. Alex has never heard him be so cruel to Pol, and he doesn’t like it. Aleix sounds like Marc, but he is the only person speaking to him right now, and he needs him more than Aleix needs a reality check. 

Alex pours his heart out to Aleix, telling him how awful the pressure is, that he can’t cope anymore. Having someone to talk to really helps, as he is convinced to try again, to try and ignore Tito. “No one expects you to be perfect Alex, at least not until the next race at Texas like Mack was last season! Try to relax, just enjoy racing. Moto 2 is a lot tougher than it looks, I know I did a season of it myself, and I beat Pol”, he has to get that dig in at his own brother, to let Alex know that the family rivalry exists in his family too, and they aren’t as perfect as the world seems to think they are.

“Were you serious about never speaking to him again?” Alex has to ask, he can’t leave it. There is a look of hatred on Aleix’ face; “Yes”, and there is so much venom in that one word, that Alex knows that the case is closed, that the conversation is over. They part, Alex wanting to get back to the hotel, for a shower and a sleep. Knowing that tomorrow is a new day, and it will be a much better day, for him and for Aleix. 

*

The fallout from their crash won’t go away, Pol was given two points on his licence, and had to endure a painful twenty minute lecture about endangering his brothers life from his father. But Pol is hurting, and he knows that he can’t say anything to anyone. Aleix won’t care, his dad will probably tell him he deserves to be in pain, and should stop complaining. Pol finds himself unable to concentrate on his riding during warm up and makes a mistake. The result is a huge highside, his head and neck crunching into the tarmac, knocking him unconscious, leaving him stranded in the middle of the track. 

Aleix is watching from the garage, while the team adjust something on his bike, his initial desire to laugh is sucked out of him when he realises that Pol isn’t moving, replaced with horrified panic. Forced to watch as the session is red flagged, and Pol is taken away on a stretcher. Alex follows Aleix up pitlane to the medical centre. Aleix is pleading with the medical centre staff to let him in, “please, he is my brother”, breaking down into hysterical sobs, “I love him”. Vowing never to say anything so mean to Pol again, Aleix can’t believe he was so horrible to him. He finds himself in Alex’ arms, crying on his shoulder, as Alex repays last nights favour.

Finally they let him see Pol. He is awake, with a severe concussion and a broken arm. His back was bruised in yesterday's crash, and doctor Costa wants to know why Pol didn’t say anything. Aleix and Pol don’t need to communicate, Aleix knows the reason Pol didn’t say anything, and it breaks his heart knowing that Pol felt so guilty. Aleix should have been there for him, on track shit happens sometimes, but off it Pol is still his little brother.  
Pol is taken to the local hospital for a scan, “I am going with you Pol, you aren’t doing this alone”, missing his first race for Suzuki, and ignoring Pols protests that he will be fine, that he doesn’t want him to miss the race, Aleix accompanies Pol to the hospital. Staying with him while he has surgery on his broken arm. 

*

Alex finishes 15th in his debut Moto 2 race, doing better than Marc managed in his, but it doesn’t matter anymore. Seeing what happened between Aleix and Pol makes him more determined to stick with racing, to match and maybe even beat Marc. 

Cassie: Good job today Alex, me and our baby are so proud of you. I love you xx

Reading it Alex knows he made the right choice, and that maybe, just maybe, he can make this work.


	8. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a really long flight to Texas, plenty of time to talk.

“But Aleix I am fine now. Please just let me come with you, I won’t get on the bike, I promise”. It has been ten days since Pols crash, and he is desperate to go to Texas, but the doctor told him not to race, and Aleix is not taking any risks, he knows Pol will try and race if he gets near the bike. “No, you are going to stay at home, look after Pippa for me, and watch the race on TV. I will bring you back a present, but only if you behave!”. Pol has been sulking all week, and he is driving Aleix mad. Pol opens his mouth to protest some more, but is silenced with a glare from his brother. Finally resigned to staying home, Pol lies back on the sofa, his injured arm lying across his stomach as he drifts off to sleep. 

Aleix is planning on flying to Texas in the morning, with Alex, making sure that Marc won’t be on the same flight, he knows from talking to him, that things are getting worse for Alex and not better. Cassies mother has moved in with them as the complications are getting worse, and that Alex doesn’t want to leave her, but feels like he has no other choice. 

However there is nothing to prepare Aleix for how bad Alex looks, he is really pale and defeated. He manages a small smile when he sees him, but it is not the smile Aleix remembers, there is so much pain in his eyes. 

“How’s Pol?” determined to keep the topic of conversation away from himself, but Aleix isn’t fooled. “He’s fine, I left him lying on the sofa with Pippa watching a DVD. He hates having to stay home, but it is better for him. The doctor told him he isn’t allowed to race and taking him to the track wouldn’t be fair”. “But he should be there supporting you, I might have to be alone Aleix, but you don’t have to be. Get him on the next flight, and tell him that you need him”. 

Aleix rings him, but gets no answer, “he is probably asleep, really Alex, he is better off at home. You aren’t alone Alex. I am here for you.” Alex lies his head on Aleix’ shoulder, falling asleep on him the way Pol always did on long flights. 

“Alex? I thought you had a girlfriend? What would she say if she saw you cuddling the enemy?!” Aleix laughs, “Get lost Esteve, and Alex is not cuddling Marc, so he is not with the ‘enemy’”, antagonising Tito Rabat is probably not the best idea Aleix has ever had, “you know that if you didn’t get involved I could have sorted this out by now, Marc listens to me. And it is Tito, you know I hate being called Esteve”. 

Aleix laughs so hard, he wakes Alex up, “Marc listens to Marc, no one else, and you couldn’t sort out a bonfire in a fireworks factory nevermind a broken relationship, go away”. Tito won’t leave though, “Alex is my teammate, it is my job to take care of him”. “Then why have you not been doing it?” 

Alex can’t take it anymore, his only friend fighting for him with an unreasonable, bitter man. “STOP IT!!! BOTH OF YOU!! I HATE THIS, I HATE IT I HATE IT I HATE IT!!” He is crying as he runs towards the back of the plane, Aleix and Tito following him. 

He is curled up into a ball, crying. The stress of the last few months finally becoming too much for him. 

“Alex?” Ignoring the concerned looks from the flight stewards, Aleix tries to hug him, but he doesn’t respond. Tito tries too, but he still doesn’t react. “Alex, it is okay, we aren’t going to fight anymore, I promise”, “and this is one promise we will both keep Alex. Trust me”. Aleix adds. 

Slowly Alex starts to uncurl his body, moving into a sitting position. His eyes are bright red from crying, Aleix and Tito both hugging him. He tells them about Cassie being ill, that both hers and their babies lives are in danger, that all he wants is to be at home with them, but he can’t. He has to race. He has no choice. Even Aleix didn’t know things were getting so bad for him, and Tito had no clue. “Alex, just do this race, get through this weekend. Then we will sort something out, our boss isn’t a monster, if you need to take some time out, he will be okay with it. And you will always have me, and I think you will always have Aleix, and Cassie and your baby”. 

They get him back to their seats, Aleix and Tito squashing him into the middle, in between them, so he feels surrounded by people who care about him. They stay like that, a comfortable silence falling between them, broken by Aleix when he starts to snore. 

Finally they land in Texas, Aleix waking up just before they land. Together the three of them go through passport control, and into the luggage claiming area. Sitting on the baggage carousel waiting for them is Pol. “What are you doing here? And how did you get here before I did?” Aleix is confused, but he can’t deny being pleased to see him. The last twelve hours have been an emotional roller coaster for Aleix, and he really needed his little brothers calm, rationality on that flight. 

“Not important, but I realised that I didn’t want to stay at home, you are more important to me than anything, you know that. Hi Alex. Tito?” Tito laughs, “I know it looks strange, but we were friends once Pol, and I want to put the past behind us and get back to being friends”, holding his hand out, offering Pol a peace offering, he smiles, “Thought you would never ask! You know I was never mad at you, Aleix was, but I don’t live my life that way.” 

Aleix laughs, “he is right Tito, you could have killed him and he would still forgive you, he is far too nice for this world. That is why he needs me, to protect him! He forgives and forgets, and I remind him of all the evil in the world! Like Marc” 

 

They are at the hotel when Pol remembers that he forgot to book a room, Aleix sighs, somethings never change, he is actually surprised to see Pol made it to Texas in the first place and didn’t get lost in Japan. “You can share my room, and no snoring!” “After all the snoring you did on the plane?!” Tito asks with mock condemnation as Alex actually manages a laugh. It isn’t a loud laugh, but it is there, he is actually smiling now. Maybe this weekend won’t be so bad for him after all.


	9. Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never run smoothly for Alex, or his new friends. Do they?

Alex can’t believe how fast the Texas weekend flies by, now he has a friend in his team mate to talk things through with, now he doesn’t feel so desperately alone. The friday night, after free practise is over, he is having dinner with Tito, Aleix, Pol and Colin Edwards, who despite retiring can’t stay away!

After they have finished eating, they discuss who is paying the bill. “Credit card roulette”, Aleix suggests, knowing that Alex can’t afford to pay for his own meal, never mind the rest of the groups, but he can rig it so Alex doesn’t know that he is paying for him. “Fine with me”, Pol grabs his wallet, pulling out Aleix’ ‘emergency’ credit card. “Where did you get that from? I thought I had lost it! Why do I put up with you?” “Because you love me, and I broke my arm because you were mean to me, I think you owe me!” He can’t argue with that, slapping down his main credit card, he turns to Tito. “What is credit card roulette?” Pol explains that they each put their credit cards upside down on the table, and the nearest waitress has to pick them up one by one, and the last one on the table pays the whole bill. “I’m in”, “Me too” Colin adds. “Aleix, do you have a third card?” “No Colin, and Pol is not keeping that one!” Alex reluctantly adds his card to the table, watching apprehensively as Aleix shuffles them.

Looking up, Aleix snaps his fingers at the nearest waitress; “Oh waitress!” She looks at him with disinterested disgust, there is nothing worse than rude customers, but she knows she has to remain professional. “Yes Sir”, trying to keep the contempt out of her voice as she approaches the table. “Pick a card” “Why?” “Credit card roulette, loser has to pay the whole bill” Hoping that she picks him, she picks a card up from the table. “Mr C Edwards” she reads in a bored voice. Colin lets out a happy sigh and pockets his card, leaving Tito, Aleix, Aleix 2 and Alex still in play. She can’t fail to notice how scared Alex looks. Picking up a second card, again reading the name, but there is no relief in Alex’ eyes as she gives Tito his card back. 

The third card is Aleix’ emergency one, which Pol reveals he used to book his flights and he owes Aleix £7000, “How much? Bloody hell Pol did you book the entire plane?” “No, but I had to go first class, and you broke my arm remember?” Laying the guilt trip on him never fails, as Aleix tells him not too worry about the money, or the added expense of going first class, he wants his little brother to be comfortable. 

There are only two cards left now, Aleix’ and Alex’, there are tears in Alex’ eyes, he can’t afford this bill, they all know that, why did he think this was a good idea. The waitress picks up on last card, the look of relief on Alex’ face is clearly visible as he puts the card away, and Aleix pays the bill. 

Finally it is time to leave, to go back to the hotel. Aleix and Pol head straight to their room, leaving Alex with Colin and Tito. Colin doesn’t know why Alex is with them and not his family, so they explain everything to him, Alex crying as he goes into detail about what happened with his brother and parents, that they don’t care about him, or what happens to him. “Really though Colin I am fine, Aleix, Pol and Tito are the best friends I could ever ask for, I wouldn’t be here now without them”. “Now you have me too Alex, I never liked your brother”. “I don’t think anyone did” Alex adds, almost smiling now, as he heads for his own room, and his bed.

Alex jumps on skype to chat to Cassie, discovering that she is feeling better, but she misses him so much. “I miss you too, I have to go straight to Argentina from here though, I am not going to be back home for another ten days”, “I know, I booked your flights, remember!” Trying and failing to fight off a huge yawn Alex tells her that he is exhausted, “Go and get some sleep sweetheart, I will watch your practise and qualifying sessions tomorrow, and we will talk afterwards. Love you Lexi” Alex smiles, “I love you too. Good night.”

*

With Tito helping and not laughing at him, Alex finds Texas a lot easier than Qatar was, qualifying inside the top ten in only his second race, and he is thrilled. Joining Tito in parc ferme so he can celebrate Titos pole, Aleix, Pol and Colin all joining him. Watching the scene from his own garage Marc is insanely jealous. Not of Tito getting pole, he got pole for the motogp race about an hour before, but when he was in parc ferme, the only people there for him were his mum and dad. “Dad? Why doesn’t any other rider like me?” “Because you were smart enough to put your career above your friends, friends leave you, your bike will always be there for you, and you can earn enough money to buy some friends later on, when you have retired”. That makes sense Marc thinks, as he buries the bitter jealousy, and rebuilds the wall around his heart. 

*

Race day dawned, bright and early, although Aleix makes it to breakfast looking like he hasn’t slept. He is alone, Pol is still asleep. Alex knows that he isn’t happy, Aleix is so transparent, so emotional, that he is really easy to read. “Is Pol okay?” “Not really, he was up most of the night being sick. Finally fell asleep about 4 o’clock, I am just having breakfast, then I am taking him to the medical centre at the track”.

Pol looks pale and miserable as Aleix carries him outside to their hire car, he has his head resting on Aleix’ shoulder. The medical centre tells him that it is food poisoning, and that he is severely dehydrated, they keep him there all day, on a drip. Aleix staying with him, until it is time for him to go and take part in his own warm up session, telling him that he will be back in half an hour. 

Marc sees Aleix alone, wondering what he has done with the brother he seems to love so much. “Oi Aleix, Pol not here, did he get a better offer?” “No he is not very well. He saw your ugly face, and it made him sick, now get out of my way Marcie” “Why? Going to slap me again?” “Thinking about it”, anger bubbling up inside him, as he pushes past him to get back to his garage. “ARGH! WHO THE HELL DOES MARC MARQUEZ THINK HE IS?!” He yells at his empty garage, but it is not as empty as he thought, “an egotistical git with bad breath and an even worse attitude!”. It’s Vinales, they both laugh. “There has to be something we can do about him though Mack”, “Just ignore him, be the bigger person, I know it is hard but it is the only way to deal with him”. 

After all three races are done, Alex finishing 7th and truly delighted as it is only his second race, they all join Pol in the medical centre, where he is starting to look more human, already feeling much better, “Aleix, lend me your credit card so I can get a flight to Argentina!” “Already done, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon, and I even got you your own room this time! You could probably try racing, it would have been three weeks since the operation when we get there.” Pol shakes his head, “I can’t, it still hurts too much”. Only Pol isn’t talking about his arm. He’s scared, too scared to get back on the bike.


	10. Argentina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to back race weekends can be tough. Interesting but tough

Alex loves his new friends, and he is finally feeling much more positive about his life. He was dreading these back to back race weekends, thinking he was going to be so lonely. But Tito, Aleix and Pol don’t leave him alone much, always making sure that he has someone with him when he is in the box during a session. When he has time, he is constantly on skype with Cassie, despite the time difference, she is always there for him, waiting for his call. With two months to go, she is getting really big. She needs Alex to tell her she is still beautiful, and she is. Even though she has had a really difficult pregnancy, to Alex she is the most beautiful human alive, he tell her that she could be a hunchbacked, one legged shrimp with no hair and huge teeth, and he would still find her beautiful. Because he didn’t fall in love with her looks, he fell in love with her. The very essence of her soul, the indescribable feeling he gets when she is near him. 

They have been in Argentina since Tuesday night, and as the weekend approaches, they all notice the change in Pol. He has recovered from the food poisoning, and he knows that his team think he is going to race. That they are expecting him to try. Reminding him that Scott Redding raced in Japan a week after he broke his wrist, that Stefan tried to race a week after he broke his ankle. That Pol himself race just 9 days after breaking his collarbone. Three weeks is more than enough time. He is quieter than normal, which is hard for him, as he is pretty quiet already. Everytime someone mentions the race to him, he changes the subject. 

He sits out Fridays practise sessions, telling Herve Poncharal that his arm is hurting too much. Staying in Aleix’ garage, out of the way of the Tech 3 mechanics, avoiding Herve. But he can’t avoid Marc, who hunts him down between sessions. “I know there is nothing wrong with you Pol”, taunting other people brings Marc so much pleasure, this is what he misses about not having Alex to bully, a built in, live in victim. “I am going to tell the whole world that you’re a wimp. Poor little Pol, with his so called injury, it wouldn’t surprise me if you faked that broken arm to get out of racing” 

“How could he have faked it you moron?” Spinning around Marc finds himself face to face with Aleix. “You know he is too scared to get on the bike right?” Marc asks Aleix, smirking at him, like he has just told him the funniest joke in the world. It dawns on Aleix that Marc might be telling the truth, realising that Pol has been avoiding the subject of his comeback for weeks. “Go and hug a cactus Marc”. “Huh?” Pol laughs; “It’s Espargaro speak for “get lost”” “But I am not done yet, I still have no many insults to throw at him”. “Okay Marcie, let me make this simple for you, get out of my garage, or I will pick you up, throw you over my shoulder, carry you to the local animal sanctuary and feed you to the tigers!” Marc, knowing that Aleix would probably carry out the threat leaves. Leaving Pol and Aleix alone.

“Is it true?” Pol nods, “I’m sorry Aleix, but the Qatar crash is still giving me nightmares. Everytime I think about getting on the bike, I clam up. I can’t help it”, Aleix gives him a hug, telling him that he is sorry for not realising that Pol had a problem. “Come on”, “where are we going?” “To see Herve, and explain”. “No”, Pol resists, “He will laugh at me, like Marc did, like everyone will when Marc tells them”. 

But Herve doesn’t laugh. Organising a private test for Pol when everyone else has left for the night, he will do a few, slow, careful laps of the track. Clearing it with race direction, who promise him that no one else has to find out. There are only Herve, Aleix, Tito and Alex in the garage as Pol goes out on track, slowly making his way down pit lane. Pol does one complete circuit like they had planned, and comes straight back in. A huge smile on his face when he takes his helmet off, “that felt fantastic, I have no idea why I felt so scared”, he says to his audience as he climbs off the bike and into Aleix’ waiting arms. He completes a further five laps, before calling it a night. “See you tomorrow Herve, for FP3!” 

Herve smiles, “See Aleix, all we had to do was get him back on the bike, you were right.” “Aren’t I always?!” Aleix adds laughing, “I know my brother, better than he knows himself, or I thought I did. I just can’t believe it took Marquez pointing this out to me, am I really that bad a brother?” “No”. But that no didn’t come from Herve, it came from Pol, “you are the most amazing brother, who else would let me spend £7000 on their credit card and not get angry?!” They all laugh, before saying goodnight and going their separate ways.

Pol is instantly back on the pace of Bradley, finishing FP3 inside the top ten, making it straight through to Q2, despite missing the first two races. He sees Marc in the paddock after the session, who looks incredulous that Pol is racing, he felt so sure he wouldn’t. Pol laughs at the sight of him, small, weedy, cocky brat, finally silenced. But you can’t keep Marc Marquez quiet for very long. 

Marc qualifies on pole, the third time in a row, much to the disappointment of most of the crowd, who are finally growing bored of the sport being dominated by one person. Marc can sense the shift in the attitude of the crowd, he is no longer the golden child, all the talk he hears is about who can come along and be better than him. “No one, the answer is no one!” He screams at a passing journalist. “I am Marc Marquez, I am a 4 time world champion. The one breaking all the records, and I will never ever let the competition in, they won’t even be at my victory party this time”, he doesn’t add because they won’t want to be, leaving the interviewer believing that he doesn’t want them there. This is his sport, and his world championship. 

Marc makes a terrible start to the race though, and is taken out by Stefan Bradl, at turn 4. Standing in the gravel screaming at him, Marc doesn’t give him chance to explain, to tell him that he was tagged and already falling when he hit Marc. That this is Bradley Smiths fault and not his. Marc, frustrated at having to retire from the race, lashes out at Stefan, pushing him to the floor, before being dragged away from him by the marshalls before having the chance to kick him.

Alex is waiting for Stefan in the Forward Racing team garage, when he gets back. “Are you okay?” He nods, not sure why Alex is here. “I am so sorry you had to be on the receiving end of that Stefan, Marc can be a complete idiot”. “You don’t need to apologise for him Alex, he should be the one in here saying sorry, not sending his brother”. “He didn’t send me, I haven’t seen him. I don’t want to see him”, he adds, wishing he had kept quiet and not interfered. 

Marc is given a one race ban for pushing Stefan, and for threatening the marshals. He is angrier than ever when he makes his way to the Repsol garage, convinced that the reason he was banned was personal, that the world is turning against him. “Dad?” He asks, later when they’re alone, “Yes” “You know what I regret most?” His dad is hoping that he is going to say everything, but he doesn’t. “Not hitting Bradl hard enough. He got back up. Next time, he won’t be so lucky!” “Marc, no.” It is all his dad is saying on the matter.

*

Finally it is time to go back to Europe, and home. “You can’t deny it has been an interesting few weeks?!” Alex says as they settle back in their seats to start the long journey home.


	11. Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting home from Argentina, there is a huge shock in store for Alex. As his past catches up with him

Alex is getting more and more excited as the plane gets closer to Barcelona. Looking around at his friends, Aleix is reading, Tito is watching a movie, and Pol is lying across all three of them, his head rested on a travel pillow, and he is fast asleep. “Does that not annoy you Aleix?” Aleix laughs, “Nah, only when he starts to snore! Which in his defense, only happens when he has a cold. And I can’t get mad at a sick Pol, that would be like getting angry with a puppy.” Alex sighs, wishing for the millionth time that he was an Espargaro, and not a Marquez. 

The announcement that the plane is about to start landing means waking Pol up, Aleix laughing at his initial confusion as he sits up. sliding back into his seat. “I can’t wait to get home, I have missed Cassie so much”, “we know, you have only mentioned it once” Aleix laughs, “Or twice” Pol adds, “a minute” Tito chimes in with. “All flight” they say in union, all four of them laughing, happy and relaxed. Pol is finally getting his confidence on the bike back, Aleix has paid the £7000 credit card bill Pol ran up for him, and Tito is realising that having friends at the track among the other riders actually helps. He doesn’t feel that he has to be alone, and solitary anymore. 

They all say goodbye at the airport, Aleix and Pol heading to their mums house to pick Pippa up before beginning the three hour drive back to Andorra. 

Alex drives towards his house, happy music blaring out on the stereo. Finally parking, dragging his suitcase out of the boot. He lets himself in, Cassie is waiting for him, with a huge smile on her face. Throwing her arms around his neck, “I have missed you so much, I don’t ever want you to leave me, ever again!” “You mean until the next race, right?” Alex says with a laugh, “Yeah, I would never keep you from racing, I saw you on TV, you looked a lot happier in Argentina.” Alex smiles, as they head upstairs so he can unpack.

“I was, partly because it was getting closer to getting home to you. And partly because I have finally made some friends that have nothing to do with my brother. There are people there who like me for me and not my last name.” Cassie is so happy for him, she knows how alone he was feeling in Qatar, “Seeing Marc get banned must have helped”, Alex laughs, “Yeah, I felt bad for Stefan though, I went to go and see him, but I don’t think it went well. But not having him around in Jerez in ten days will be brilliant, you can come too can’t you? We won’t be flying, and there is a wonderful hospital near by, trust me, I have sampled it before!” “I would love to be there, you know that. I love you, these three weeks without you have been so difficult” 

The rest of the night passes peacefully, they order a pizza, and just talk. For hours, catching up on all that they have missed out on in each others lives over the last three weeks, Alex tells her about making friends with Tito, Pol and Aleix, and how they all spent time together, just hanging out. No pressure, it was just friendship, and it was amazing. 

Cassie tells him about the baby, every kick, every movement. Alex lies his head on her stomach, telling their baby that his daddy loves him, and that he will always be there for him. He is going to grow up in a happy, safe environment with parents who both love him. He is sure it is going to be a boy, even though they have both decided they want it to be a surprise. 

It is a perfect evening, for all three of them. And Alex has never felt happier. 

*

Waking up the following morning, Alex quietly slips out of the bed, doing his best not to wake Cassie up, heading downstairs to make coffee. His plan is to go for a morning run, get his training session in early so he can spend all afternoon with Cassie. Opening the door, Alex is horrified by what he finds. 

There is a car seat on the doorstep. With a tiny baby in, wrapped in a purple knitted blanket. Panic is setting in, but he knows he can’t leave the baby outside. Picking up the car seat, he bring it inside. There is a letter, addressed to him.

Dear Alex,  
Yes that is right, I know your name, even though you never bothered to learn mine. I bet you don’t even remember that afternoon we had on your teammates sofa last year. This is your daughter Alex, but I can’t cope on my own, so I am giving her to you. Her name is isabella, please don’t try to find me. She was born on the 9th of December.  
Love ?? 

Alex is horrified, how could she abandon a baby? How can he even be sure that this is his baby? He slept around a lot, maybe she did too, and how did she find out where he lives? Thoughts of a happy family with Cassie and there baby have flown out of the window, how can he possibly explain this to her, to anyone?

“Cassie, you have to get up. I have something to tell you”, he is shaking as he hands her the letter, thinking maybe reading it first before letting her meet the baby, she won’t be as angry with him. 

Her eyes are growing wider, as she skims the letter, “What the hell? Where is this baby? How could you do this Alex? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!” Glaring at him, “NOW”, Alex flees, stopping to pick the baby up, heading out to his car. And his friends. 

Ringing Titos doorbell, 45 minutes later, Alex almost runs away. Opening the door, Tito is shocked, but pleased to see him, until he sees the anguish on his face. “Alex? What’s wrong?” “I have made the biggest mistake of my life, I have a baby Tito”. “I don’t understand, I thought you and Cassie wanted a baby.” Steeling himself, “It isn’t Cassies baby”. Now Tito is really confused, “Start again, at the beginning”. Getting Isabella out of the car, he follows Tito into the house, and tells him everything. 

“I always thought your past indiscretions might come back to haunt you one day Alex, what are you going to do?” “I don’t know, how could she just abandon her own baby? Look at her Tito, she’s beautiful.” “She has your eyes Alex”, Tito can tell that he is already in love, and that there is no doubt that he will be fighting to keep her. 

“You will have to go through the courts to get official custody Alex, stay there, I am going to call my lawyer”. 

The battle is easier than Alex thought it would be, as he is her father, and Titos high priced lawyer makes the process go very smoothly. Alex needs to talk to Cassie though, maybe now she has had time to calm down she will listen to him.

Alex: Cass, please you have got to talk to me, can I come over?  
Cassie: K

Alex’ heart leaps, as it wasn’t “No”, packing Isabellas things back into his car, he tells Tito that he is going home, “Good luck Alex”, wanting to add, see you in a few hours, but deciding to remain positive, for Alex’ sake.


	12. Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex only ever wanted one child. How is he supposed to get his head around the possibility of two? Especially if he can't convince Cassie that he had no idea. He can't do it on his own.

Fear and trepidation are building in Alex’ heart as he drives back to Cassies house. He has never felt more nervous or afraid. Part of him wants to turn the car around, go back to Titos, where he is safe, but he loves her too much. He has to try to fix things, Isabella is going to grow up without her mother, he doesn’t want their baby to know that feeling of rejection. He wants him to grow up with two loving parents, and his sister. 

She is there, waiting for him. Arms folded. There is an aggressive look on her face, as she eyes up the sleeping baby in Alex’ arms. “Well?” “I didn’t know”. “HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?!” Cassie screams at him, waking the baby. Alex is crying, “I-I-I’m sorry, this wasn’t meant to happen.” Alex’ tears start to soften Cassies resolve, despite her determination to remain angry, she can’t. Leading him into the living room, they sit, Alex still cradling the baby. 

“You knew I had a past, before I met you I was being kept locked up in my parents house because I was such a horrible person. And they were right, I was, but I love you. This happened before we met, Cassie I would never cheat on you, I promise you, please, you have to trust me”. “I know about your past Alex, but this is different, how can I ever trust you. What other secrets are you hiding from me?” “Nothing, if I had known I had a baby, I would have told you. Cassie I love you, I love our baby, but I love this girl too”. 

“Were you being serious? When you said you don’t know who she is?” Alex nods, “yes, I’m sorry”. “I don’t know how to deal with this Alex. Where in the parenting guides does it tell you what to do when your boyfriends one night stand dumps their baby on the doorstep and leaves! Can I hold her?” Alex gently hands her over, she fixes her dark brown eyes on Cassie, sensing her own fears, but she doesn’t cry. 

“She looks like you Alex”, he nods, “I know, she has my eyes, Cassie, I love her. Please, we have to work this out, the four of us can still be a family.” “Say I do agree, what are we going to tell them when they are old enough to ask questions?” “The truth, I don’t want either of them growing up in a world of lies”.

Cassie is not convinced, but she knows she still loves Alex, more than anything in the world, she believes that she will always love him, and he was completely honest about his past when they got together. His drunken one night stands ruined his relationship with his family, but how many more are there out there, children with his DNA, ones he doesn’t even know about? 

“Want some lunch?” Alex nods, knowing that the longer she gives him, the more time he has to convince her that they can do this. They eat, they talk. Cassie watching Isabella, lying in Alex’ arms. She laughs as she watches him clumsily changing her, smiling as he feeds her and watches her fall asleep. “Marc told me you would do a runner the second you had a change a dirty baby, he was wrong. Alex you are going to be an amazing dad.” Alex smiles hopefully, “To two children?” Nodding, Cassie smiles, “yes. We are going to do this. Together. I will always love you Alex.” 

*

A week passes, in a heart beat. Titos lawyer has sorted the custody arrangements, as Alex wasn’t on her birth certificate he had to formally adopt her. But she is theirs now, and she will always be theirs. 

The night before Alex is due to leave for Jerez, him and Cassie make the decision to tell his parents. Marc answers the door. “Alex? you here to gloat?” “No, I want to speak to mum and dad, can we come in?” Marc turns around, wordlessly leading them into the house. “Mum, Dad? Meet Bella, your granddaughter” There is confusion in their faces, they thought the baby wasn’t due until June. “She isn’t Cassies baby”. 

Alex explains everything, while watching his parents and brother for their reactions. The shock and disgust in their eyes makes Alex want to cry. “You slept with so many people you don’t even know her name, or what she looks like! She dumps your baby on your doorstep. AND YOU ARE STILL TRYING TO PLAY HAPPY FAMILIES WITH HIM?!” Marc yells at Cassie. “HE IS A SPOILT, EVIL MANWHORE, AND THAT IS WILL ALL HE WILL EVER BE. I HATE HIM!” Running from the room, tears streaming down his face, why does Alex still get everything?

“He doesn’t hate you Alex, none of us hate you. Believe it or not we are proud of you, the way you have dealt with everything that has been thrown at you during the last twelve months.” Finally Alex feels accepted for who he is. 

The five of them, Alex, Cassie, Alex’ parents and Bella leave for Jerez the following morning, Marcs appeal against his suspension was unsuccessful. Alex is really looking forward to this race weekend. With the support of his girlfriend, his parents, his beautiful daughter and his friends nothing can go wrong for him. Not having the pressure of Marc being there makes him even more relaxed and confident. 

Arriving at the track, Alex texts Aleix and Pol, telling them that he has something to tell them. He laughs at their replies.

Pol: You fed marc to a shark?  
Alex: No!! Good idea though  
Aleix: You took him to the zoo and they kept him?  
Pol: As animal feed.  
Alex: NO! Guys just come to my motorhome. 

*

“Oh, Alex. She is gorgeous”. They have pizza, and the Barcelona match in the background, as Alex fills them in on the craziness of the last ten days. “I know, I can’t believe that in just 6 weeks I am going to have two beautiful children, and this weekend is going to be amazing”.

Pol falls asleep as soon as the final whistle blows. “Aleix, he is asleep again!” “I noticed, he sleeps a lot, don’t worry I will take him home” “Why does he sleep so much though?” “Because he is lazy, really Alex it’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with him. We will see you tomorrow, for the paddock day, where we get to meet our adoring public!”


	13. Jerez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing up someone elses baby is not going to be easy for Cassie, but she loves Alex, and she is determined to make it work.

“Alex will you hurry up? I have had everything ready to leave for an hour. If you were this slow on the bike you would never have won the title!” “Sorry, I am coming now, I can’t find my phone charger” “I said I packed EVERYTHING! I have it, now lets go”. 

It is a short flight to Jerez, and Alex is really looking forward to it, the first race of the year that Cassie has been able to join him for. Not having Marc there is going to make this weekend so much easier, not having his jealous brother around will allow him to relax, and maybe even enjoy the weekend. 

His parents are on the same flight, for once they will be there to support him, solely to be there for him. Bella sleeps for the whole flight, “You do know this means she will be up all night Alex? Have fun with that!” Cassie says to him with an evil grin on her face, before realising that he is asleep too. “You know he is at his most adorable when he is asleep”, she says to his parents, she is still nervous around them, terrified that she will say the wrong thing and drive a wedge between them and Alex again. 

But his mum just nods, “yeah Marc is too actually, it is really strange not having him around. He shouldn’t have got banned for hitting that Bradl guy, he deserved it!” Clamping her mouth shut to keep the peace, as she believes that he does deserve it, and Alex thinks so too.

*

Pol is asleep on Aleix’ bed in his hotel room, when Alex and Cassie arrive. “Want to go and get some supper? We just got here and I am starving I have done nothing but eat for the last 7 months, I can’t wait until this little guy is out of here now, I am so over waddling around like a duck. And the back pain is a nightmare.” Aleix just stands there staring at her, “Hello to you too! Let me go and wake Pol up, sushi anyone?” 

Leaving Bella with his mum and dad Alex, Cassie, Aleix and Pol go to find Tito so they can go and get some supper. Stefan Bradl is in the restaurant too, they ask him to join them. The six of them discussing what they hope will happen during the weekend. “I just want to finish the race, preferably in the points. I am guessing Tito is going for the win! Aleix top ten, Pol same and Stefan top open!” They all nod, apart from Pol. “Top ten?! No way, I am on the podium! Well top five minimum”. “So sorry Lord Pol” Alex sniggers, “So you should be!” Pol shoots back with just enough sarcasm for Alex to know he is joking. 

The evening is so relaxed and happy, they don’t mention Marc or the crash, or that is was Stefan he assaulted to get banned. Aleix loses credit card roulette again and is left to pay the whole bill, “You know I am beginning to think this game isn’t fun anymore, or you lot have rigged it so I always lose!” “Would we?” “Yes Pol. Yes you would! At least you put your own card on the table this time and not mine!” 

*

Fridays free practise sessions are ruined by bad weather, Alex choosing to skip the second session to avoid crashing an injuring himself. The weather forecast for the rest of the weekend is sunny so it doesn’t make any sense to risk crashing in the rain. 

Tito relentlessly pounds around the track, lap after lap, sheer consistency, mixed with an incredible pace make him look unbeatable. But he isn’t, with just two minutes of the session he falls, he isn’t injured, but the bike it a wreck and he is furious with himself. Storming back to the garage, he throws his helmet into the corner. “ARGH! WHY?! WHY ME? WHY NOW?” he screams, Alex running over to him, pinning his arms down by his sides, “Calm down Tito, it’s okay”, holding him as still as possible until he stops shaking in anger. “Thanks Alex, I needed that” “At least you didn’t slap me like Marc would have done!” 

*

Tito does win, the Friday night crash driven firmly from his mind. Alex finished fifth, his best finish in Moto 2, joining Tito in parc ferme “Hey Tito! I am going to be fighting you soon!” Tito laughs, “Yeah I know, and believe it or not, I am looking forward to it!” 

* 

The plane ride home is awkward though, there is an uncomfortable silence between Cassie and Alex, and neither of them know why. Alex is sat by the window, Bella on his lap while he points out the small buildings below. But it doesn’t feel right, something has changed in his world and he doesn’t like it, and he has no idea how to change it. 

*

The silence is still there when they finally make it home, Cassie has put Bella to bed and ordered pizza for herself and Alex. Everything he has done today as driven her crazy, he snored all night, he bought the most smelliest food for breakfast that made her gag, he almost crashed the hire car on the way to the track, he ordered her favourite food then ate it. Everything he has done he has done wrong. 

He knows that something isn’t right, that Cassie is in a mood with him, and he is completely clueless as to why. He has tried so hard to be the best boyfriend she could want, why is it going so wrong?

“Cassie? What have I done?” “You have to ask?” He nods, “EVERYTHING! YOU ARE SO STUPID SOMETIMES ALEX!” Bella starts to cry, “Great, now you have woken YOUR daughter up”, stalking past him up the stairs, she is gone for hours. Long after Bella is asleep again. 

*

“Lex?” Stirring from the sofa, Alex looks up at her. Shocked by the tears streaming down her face. sitting up, she climbs on to his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, her head buried in his shoulder, “I’m sorry” she mumbles, “you didn’t deserve that, you haven’t done anything wrong. I love you, you know that. Sometimes I get mad for no reason and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” “It’s okay Cass, I text Tito, he said it was perfectly normal for a pregnant women to get irrationally mad at her partner! I will always love you, always and forever.”


	14. Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A 9 hour road trip with the best friends Alex could ever ask for, it is going to be great fun. Won't it?

Alex has finally finished packing for Le Mans, the plan for the drive through France has been perfected, who is driving which car and when, where to stop for lunch, nothing it going to go wrong. Cassie, is going to stay home, with only four weeks until the baby is due she doesn’t want to risk anything bad happening. Alex knows that Marc will be back, and that his parents will be with him, their favourite child. 

“Alex, it’s time to leave, Bella and I will be fine here without you it is only one week. The three of us will all watch you on telly, and you will be amazing.” Tito is loading Alex’ suitcase into his car, Pol is already in the car, playing a game on Titos phone. Aleix is stretched out on the on the back seat, “Where am I going to sit?” “On the roof!” Aleix shouts through the open window “With Stefan!” Looking up Alex laughs at Stefan sat on the roof, gripping onto the aerial so he doesn’t fall. 

“No! Tito, not going to happen, don’t even think about it!” Cassie is horrified at the idea of Alex being in such danger, “calm down Cassie, it was just a joke, Stefan get down” “That was NOT funny Rabat”. Through gritted teeth as she watches Stefan jump down and head towards the other car, “Alex you’re with me for the first part, and you can have the front seat not the roof!” 

*

It is three hours into the journey when Alex finally plucks up the courage to ask the question that he has been wondering about ever since they started the journey. “Why are you talking to me Stefan? After what Marc did to you? You should still be mad”. “Mad? I was at first, Marc really needs to learn that the world doesn’t revolve around him! But you already knew that, didn’t you? Alex, you are nothing like him”. Even though it is meant as a compliment, it doesn’t feel right, Alex spent most of his childhood trying to be like Marc, to live up to the standards Marc set. “It was such a waste of time though Stefan”, pulling over onto the hard shoulder and stopping, even though he knows he really shouldn’t. “Why?”

“He lies, he cheats, he would hurt anyone who got in his way, and he only cares about himself. I have spent my whole life trying to be the person that Marc and my parents thought I should be. Hiding away who I really am from them and from the world. Instead just being this shy, awkward guy growing old and pale from lack of sunlight, while I have been hidden in Marcs shadow. My whole life was just a joke, until I met cassie I was my parents charity case. But no more, never again Stefan. I am going to treat Bella and the baby as equals, and if they both want something they will both get it, but as individuals.”

They sit there at the side of the motorway for nearly twenty minutes, until Alex’ phone rings. “Where are you? I thought Stefan had a satnav, are you lost?” “It’s Tito” he mouths as Stefan, putting him on loud speaker, “Yeah we got lost, we will be there in about half an hour, sorry guys”.

*

“Yep they got lost! I said we would wait for them.” Pol is starving having slept through breakfast. “Anyone want food? Aleix’ treat!” “Why do I always end up paying? Do you only invite me on these trips to buy you stuff?” “Yep! That and I really like your company, you make such a comfortable pillow for when I am tired” Aleix knows that he just can’t argue with that logic, and he doesn’t want too, he knows that being a pillow for his lazy brother is about as good as life gets.

Stefan and Alex finally arrive, running in apologising to the couple they knocked out the way, sliding into the empty chairs. “We have arrived, now the party can start!” Stefan declares, watching Pol eat pizza. “I thought you were going to wait for us”, “Pol doesn’t wait for anyone!” 

“Who is driving the last stint for you guys?” Alex asks Tito as they sit, happily relaxed, drinking coffee. “Aleix, Pol needs his after lunch nap, and I did the first stint”, “So the first stint was his pre lunch nap?” “Yep”. Aleix laughs, “I hope you know he will use you as a pillow Tito, and he will snore!” “Hey, still here guys, and I am not sleepy!” Pol replies, his face full of false indignation as he battles a huge yawn! 

Aleix is laughing as he pays for Pols lunch, and they head back towards the cars. Aleix climbing into the drivers seat, Pol next to him. 

Settling back in his seat Tito texts Alex;

Tito: Just remember this isn’t a race, it doesn’t matter who gets there first, just get there safely.   
Alex: It’s okay Tito, we will see you in a few hours  
Tito: Unless you get lost!

*

Alex drives them towards Le Mans, music blaring, both of them happily singing along. Alex is scared when he first hears the sirens behind him, convinced that Marc is having him arrested again. He slows down to let them passed, making sure he is not speeding. The traffic is all slowing down, almost to a standstill. Stefan tries to ring the other car, to let them know that they are trapped in a huge traffic jam, but there is no answer, as they slow down to a halt. Getting out the car, Stefan runs up the road to see if he can find out what is happening, there has been a collision between two vehicles. 

There are more sirens, more police cars and two ambulances. “There’s been an accident, we might be here for a while.” Climbing back into the car, there is a look of horror on Stefans face. “Stefan? What’s wrong?”

There are tears in his eyes, “Alex. It’s Titos car.”


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everyone survive that awful crash?

For a few minutes neither of them move, the shock hitting Alex like a train as he sinks back into the seat. “We have to get to them Stefan, we have to help.” Leaping out the car Alex races up the road, passed the stationary traffic towards the wreck, Stefan right behind him. 

The police won’t let them get any closer though, even when they explain who they are. There was more than one car involved, Titos car was hit side on by a car on the wrong side of the motorway, Aleix swerving to avoid crashing when he saw the car heading towards him. Aleix is sitting at the side of the road, his head is bleeding and he looks terrified. There is a Police officer breathalysing him. Looking up he finally sees Stefan and Alex the other side of the Police barrier. 

“Aleix, where are the others?” Stefan asks after he is allowed through the barrier, “I don’t know, no one will tell me anything.” “What happened?” Aleix can’t answer him though, he has no idea what happened, as it all happened so fast. Aleix is taken to the hospital, Alex going with him while Stefan stays at the scene waiting for news. Pol and Tito are both still in the car. 

*

It is several hours until the fire crews are able to free Pol and Tito from the crash. They are both airlifted to hospital, Aleix and Alex are waiting for them. Tito needs emergency surgery, both of his legs are broken, and so is his left arm. He has lost a lot of blood and is in a coma.

Pol too needs an operation the bone he broke in the Qatar crash has been broken again, as have three of his ribs, but apart from that and a few cuts and bruises he will be fine. Coming round, his body feels like he has been repeatedly beaten with an axe. He groans as he tries to sit up, feeling sick and dizzy he has to lie back down. The room is quiet and dark, apart from the sound of Aleix snoring. Pol feels so grateful that he is there, even though he is not completely sure why. 

“Aleix?” He is automatically awake, tuned into Pols brain, just like he always has been. “What happened?” “Don’t you remember the crash?” “Did I fall off the bike? What happened to your head?” “No. The car crash.” Pol is inundated with memories of being trapped in the car with Tito, trying again to get up, “Tito, oh god, where is he? Please tell me he is okay. Please Aleix.” Aleix climbs into the bed next to Pol, carefully moving him into his arms, his chin resting on Pols head. “Please Aleix”, he repeats. “He’ll be fine and so will you. I was so scared when I saw that car heading towards me. When I saw you unconscious I panicked. I really thought I was going to lose you. That’s how I hurt my head, I tried to rescue you, and cut my head on broken glass”. 

“Why was the car there?” “I don’t know, the Police are investigating. I saw the driver being arrested. No more questions Pol, you need to sleep”. “Stay with me”. “Always”.

*

Aleix waits until Pol is asleep before he carefully untangles himself from Pols embrace. Checking the time on his phone he realises it is 4:30 in the morning, he has a text from Alex. 

Alex: Titos had a heart attack, he’s on a ventilator.  
Aleix: Where are you? Come down to Pols room if you’re awake.

Alex and Stefan join Aleix on his bed, “This day has been the worst day of my life, how is Pol doing? Has he woken up yet?” Aleix nods, telling them about his conversation with his brother. “I phoned Herve earlier, while Pol was in surgery, he is going to organise a press conference about why Pol, Tito and I can’t race. Our parents are going to be here soon too, I can’t believe that I am nearly 26 years old and I really need my mummy”, they both hug him while he starts to cry again. “You need to sleep too Aleix”, Stefan tells him, forcing him to lie back on the bed, covering him with the blanket. 

*

Shock over the accident is soaring through the whole paddock, with some calls to cancel the race completely as carrying on like nothing has happened doesn’t feel right. Tito wouldn’t want them too, he would want everything to be normal. At least that’s what Carmelo Ezpeleta tries to tell everyone. 

*

Marc: Alex? Why aren’t you here? Tito isn’t racing, this is your chance to actually win a race  
Alex: WTF? Don’t you even care about Tito? He could die Marc.  
Marc: Could be worse, I could have been in that car. 

Alex doesn’t reply, once he has sent the text that he really wants to, Marc would never speak to him again. 

Alex: I wish you were 

Instead he texts Cassie. 

Alex: This week has been the worst week of my life, I miss you and Bella so much it is like being constantly punched in the stomach, but they’re letting Pol out tomorrow and Aleix is going to take him home. I don’t even know who won the race, I just want to sleep in my own bed.  
Cassie: I can come up there if you want me too, just say the words and I will be right by your side. I know this is difficult for you.  
Alex: Thanks. I love you.  
Cassie: I love you too.

*

Tito is in a coma for nearly a week, waking up to room with Stefan, Alex and his father he can’t understand why they all look so worried. He is shocked when they tell him that he has been unconscious for so long. He thinks he can remember the crash, suddenly wide awake, “Pol? Aleix? Where are they? What happened to them?” “They’re fine, Pol broke his arm and three ribs, but he is at home already. Aleix needed 200 stitches, and they shaved most of his head, but they will both be okay.” Stefan reassures him. “What about the other car?” “The driver was uninjured and was arrested for drink driving, that’s all I know”.

*

Before they leave for the night, they take a hospital selfie, and post it on Instagram, so everyone knows that Tito really is going to be okay. Finally, Alex can go home. 

He is just walking in through the door when his phone beeps with a message. Smiling as he reads it:

Tito: When’s the next race?!  
Alex: 14th June, we are having a birthday party for Pol on the Wednesday before :).

Cassie is lying on the sofa, looking tired and irritable, but she smiles when she sees him. “I have missed you so much, but if you ever want more kids, you can have them! I can’t sleep, this is the most uncomfortable experience I have ever lived through. There have been times during the last week I have actually hated you for doing this to me, but I can’t hate you.” Grabbing him and pulling him on to the sofa beside her, “I love you so much, getting that phone call about the crash, I thought that you might have been in the car, and I couldn’t imagine live without you. My beautiful Alex. Will you marry me?”


	16. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pols birthday is arriving, Aleix has had this party planned for ages. But Pol is still in pain. Tito is still in hospital, is anyone really going to want a party?

Aleix has spent ages organising this party for Pol, but he is still in a lot of pain following the crash, and Tito is still in the hospital in France. Pol is staying with Aleix in Andorra with Eina, who really seems to know that her daddy is hurt and needs her to look after him, barely leaving his side. 

Walking into Pols room he is propped up on some pillows reading a book, which he is resting on Eina, who is sleeping on his lap. “Everything is sorted for tomorrow, food, music, DJ, guests. It is going to be perfect, and you’re going to love all your presents.” 

Pol really doesn’t want this party, all he wants is a quiet night at home with a movie and a pizza. “Aleix, would you hate me if I said I don’t want a party?” “Of course I wouldn’t hate you, but why don’t you want a party?” “I’m in pain, Tito is in hospital, I can hardly get out of bed. It doesn’t feel right. Please Aleix can you not cancel it?” “Why didn’t you say something earlier?” “Because I thought I would be feeling better by now, but I am not. I just want pizza and a DVD with my friends”. 

Aleix sighs, he really thought Pol would be feeling better too, he has never spent so long recovering from an injury, and he hates seeing him suffer. “Okay, but you are still getting presents!” “I didn’t say I didn’t want presents!” 

*

Aleix: Sorry, party is cancelled. Pol is still hurting too much.   
Sending the message to the two hundred people he invited takes ages.   
Colin: I tried to tell you he wouldn’t want a party Aleix :P  
Vale: Tell him I will bring his present to Montmelo, and that I hope he feels better soon.  
Marc: I didn’t know he was having a party. You forgot to invite me!  
Aleix: Oops sorry, I didn’t forget Marc, you weren’t invited!

Going back into Pols room and finding him asleep, Aleix knows he has made the right decision, Pol isn’t ready for this. 

Aleix: Change of plan, the party is not happening. But I am having pizza and a DVD if anyone wants to come round.   
Stefan: I’ll be there.  
Alex: Can I bring Cassie and Bella?  
Colin: So I don’t have to cancel my flight after all? Who is picking me up from the airport?  
Tito: I would, but the doctors still won’t let me out the hospital! 

*

Finally Wednesday arrives. Aleix and their parents and sister wake Pol up with breakfast in bed. Aleix carrying a bag full of presents. They spend the whole morning together, curled up on the sofa, before Aleix helps Pol outside for some sunbathing. “I cancelled the party, like you asked but I have invited a few of our friends round tonight for pizza and a movie. Is that okay? It is just Alex, Cassie, Colin and Stefan”, Pol nods, “Yeah, it sounds perfect, but Aleix? I am really sorry that you had to cancel the party, I know how much effort went into planning it”. “That doesn’t matter, all that matters is that you are okay, I love you.”

*

Alex: Emergency, can’t make tonight. Cassie is in labour!   
Aleix: Keep us informed, if you need anything, just ask. And good luck!  
Colin: Sorry, my flight was cancelled, small tornado on the runway problem! happy birthday though Pol!   
Stefan: I have the flu, really can’t make it tonight. Sorry guys. 

“Pol, another change of plan. It’s just you, me and the dogs! Alex is having the baby, Colin is trapped in a tornado in Texas and Stefan is sick.” “A tornado?!” “Apparently so. Still want to watch a movie or just go to bed?” “Bed sounds great, I have no energy left”. “Want me to carry you?” Pol just nods, falling asleep on Aleix as he carries him back up the stairs.

*

“I AM NEVER EVER DOING THIS AGAIN ALEX! DO YOU HEAR ME. BLOODY CONTRACTIONS! BLOODY FIANCE! BLOODY BABY!” It has been hours, Alex is exhausted, he never realised just how traumatising giving birth was. His hand has gone numb from where Cassie has gripped him so tightly. He can see where her nails have broken his skin. It has been nearly 24 hours, Cassie is done, she can’t push anymore, she can hear Alex’ voice in the distance, telling her that one big last push and it will all be over. “I can’t”, she’s crying, but she knows she has too, there is a life at stake here. 

Finally just before midnight, it is all over. Alex has his baby. His perfect family. Cassie is sleeping, she is just relieved that it is over, and she has no intentions of ever going through that again. If Alex wants more children he can have them, she will race his bike for him! 

Alex: Cassie had a boy, guys I have a mini Alex! Born 23:55. On the 10th of June. Same day as Pol!!   
Alex snapchats a photo of himself holding the baby to Aleix, Pol, Colin, Stefan and Tito.   
Aleix: Congratulations! Name?  
Alex: Not yet, Cassie is asleep, we still hadn’t decided before today. How is Pol?  
Aleix: Not good, I am really worried about him still, he is sleeping more than he is awake, and when he is awake he barely moves. The other day I thought someone might have exchanged him for a sloth!   
Alex: Are you still coming to the Montmelo race?  
Aleix: Not sure, I don’t feel comfortable leaving him, and it’s a three hour drive. We are supposed to be leaving in the morning, I will let you know when I wake up. Night Alex. 

*

“No way, there is no way I am staying here! And neither are you, I know I can’t race, but I am not being responsible for you missing it. Pack my stuff, let’s get going!” Pol is showing the first signs of animation in over two weeks. Wincing as he climbs out of bed, Eina not impressed at the disruption. 

Aleix: We will be there Alex! Just leaving now.


	17. Barcelona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Cassie and Alex ever agree on a name for the baby?

“You can’t keep calling the baby It Alex, you need to decide on a name!” “I know, but nothing sounds right” “How about Pol?” “No Pol, I am not naming my baby after you, Marc would kill me”. “He doesn’t like you now, why would this change things?” “He has a point Alex!” “No Aleix, I am NOT naming my baby after Pol” “Mean!” “You could name him Marc..” Stefan adds, with an evil grin. Sitting back to watch Alex, Aleix and Pol agree on something for a change, they’re not naming him Marc! 

Pol is lying on Alex’ sofa, propped up on some cushions, trying not to wince when he breathes. He is trying so hard to pretend that everything is okay, he knows that it could be eight weeks before he is fully recovered, but the pain isn’t going away, it is getting worse. 

Cassie rejoins them having finished feeding noname the baby. “Still no further in making this decision guys?” “No, but we have decided against Marc!” “Anywhere for me to sit?” “Yeah, Pol will move.” Alex tells her looking up from the floor. “No Pol won’t, he is injured Alex, he needs to stay still”. “Cassie had a baby yesterday, you can’t expect her to sit on the floor”. “Then where is Pol going to go?” “The floor”, “No way, he is not lying on the floor.” “Why not? It’s a few broken ribs, he’s milking it for all it’s worth”. “Let’s break three of your ribs and see how you like it Alex!” 

They carry on arguing, not even noticing that Pol and Cassie are happily sharing the sofa, watching Alex and Aleix fight for them. “Shall we tell them it’s sorted?” “Nah, I love watching Aleix fight with people that aren’t me!” “How are you really though Pol?” “Fine, it only hurts when I move, when I don’t move, when I breathe, when I cough, the only time it doesn’t hurt is when I am asleep, but I can’t sleep because of the pain, I miss my sleep”.

It is nearly five minutes before Alex and Aleix stop fighting long enough to realise that Pol and Cassie are both on the sofa, both babies are asleep, Stefan too. “What is the plan for the weekend Alex? How is Tito doing?” “I am going to get on the podium! Well maybe, but I am going to try. Le Mans was my first wet race, and it was such a struggle, I couldn’t believe how evil the bike was when it was wet. I spoke to Tito about it, he said it was like that last year too. He is getting better, slowly. I think he will be in hospital for a few weeks yet though, and then he has months of rehab, he thinks he will miss the rest of the season.” 

They lapse into a comfortable silence, before Aleix breaks it, “Wasn’t the baby conceived in Malaysia when Alex won the title? Why not name him Sepang!”

*

Friday is Alex’ learning day, two 45 minute practise sessions, surrounded on either side with cuddles from the babies, and team meetings, and he knows which one he would rather do. The sessions are tougher without Tito there, but he is getting better, faster and more consistent. Happy to be in the top ten on his first day on the moto 2 bike at his home track, he heads back to his parents home, where they have supper planned.

“He is so gorgeous Alex, I can’t believe we doubted you. But with your track record we really thought that you would do a runner at the first sign of trouble. We are really proud of you, and we wanted to give you a present. We have spoken to Emilio and he agrees, you do deserve access to your money. Starting now, it is all yours.” 

“THAT’S NOT FAIR, HE GETS EVERYTHING HE WANTS. ALEX YOU ARE A SPOILT BRAT. YOU GOT MY GIRL. YOU GOT MY BABY. I HATE YOU!!” Marc screams at him, shocking the room, “I HAD TO WAIT UNTIL I WAS 21, WHY DO YOU THINK I DIDN’T MOVE TO ANDORRA BEFORE NOW. I HAD TO WAIT FOR MY FREEDOM”. Bella starts to cry, infuriating Alex, “Marc, you will NEVER get Cassie, or our kids. Stay out of my life, I thought we could move on and put the past behind us, but you never will will you?”

Even their parents don’t try to defend Marc, they know that this time Alex is right. “Marc, leave, I will ring you in a few days when everyone has calmed down.” Marc leaves, slamming the door behind him. “So name?” “We don’t know, we still can’t decide, but definitely not Sepang!” Cassie replies, “But we are working on it” Alex’ phone beeps with a message. 

Aleix: Pol is back in the hospital, help!  
Alex: What happened?  
Aleix: We were having dinner and he collapsed, one of his broken ribs pierced his lung.   
Alex: I will be there in ten minutes.

“I have to go Aleix needs me. Pol is hurt.. Again.. Seriously that guy has no luck.” “Drop me off at home Alex, I will get the babies to bed. Tell Pol I love him.” 

*

“What happened?” “He has been coughing up blood for days, but didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want me to worry.” “Is he going to be okay?” Sighing Aleix admits that he doesn’t know. “Why would he keep this from me?” Alex doesn’t have an answer for him though. 

*

Dr Mir asks to see Aleix after the surgery is over. “Where was he treated after the crash? Did they even bother with X-Rays?” He is angry, Aleix has never seen him angry, and it frightens him, what is going to happen to Pol? “I think so, why? What is wrong with him?” “Part of the middle of his three broken ribs punctured Pols lung. The muscles around the fractures are so bruised I am surprised he could breath at all, and the bruising caused a serious infection. I have repaired the worst of the fractures, and put him on a drip mixture of antibiotics and morphine, I am going to keep him sedated tonight. He needs some pain free sleep”. “Can I stay with him?” “Of course, but try not to wake him up”. 

Alex follows him into the room, Pol is asleep, looking more comfortable than he has in two weeks. “I still can’t believe he didn’t tell me the pain was getting worse, thanks for coming Alex, I know you have a lot on your plate.” “Are you coming tomorrow for qualifying?” “Yeah, just for FP3 and hopefully straight into Q2, then back here. Our mum is staying here when I’m not.” 

*

The rest of the weekend passes uneventfully, Alex avoids Marc, who is now not speaking to their parents as well as him. Pol is kept sedated for most of the weekend, on really strong painkillers, he is groggy and disoriented when he is awake, and has no idea that there is a race on, a race that Aleix finished 5th in. His best result of the season, telling the journalists that he was so quick on the bike because he wanted to get back to Pol. 

*

“So what are we going to name this little guy?” Cassie asks Alex, Sunday evening, Bella asleep in Alex’ arms, their son in Cassies. “I don’t know, nothing fits. Especially not Sepang!


	18. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tito has been in hospital for three weeks, he is bored, lonely and in pain. It is not a good combination.

Three weeks in a hospital in France, missing the birth of his teammates baby, missing Pols birthday, missing the Le Mans and Barcelona races, and even though he doesn’t know it, Alex’ engagement announcement, have left Tito feeling bitter and resentful, he wants to find the driver responsible, and do the same thing to him. 

He knows from conversations with Aleix that Pol is still suffering too, that he spent the Barcelona weekend in hospital, but his own pain is drowning out any sympathy for anyone else. He is trying to shut out everyone around him, not even replying to Alex’ texts about the baby, about him and Cassie getting engaged, about how difficult he is still finding the Moto 2 bike. 

*

“We need to do something about Tito, I spoke to his father and he is really depressed. He was there for me when I needed someone, and I want to be there for him this time”. Alex, Cassie, Aleix and Stefan are sat next to Pols bed, in Aleix’ living room. The hospital have finally let him go home, with strict instructions to remain in bed, instructions Aleix has been enforcing rigorously. Aleix would chew Pols food for him if he thought it would help, but he is getting better, his appetite is back, and he is sleeping properly again. 

“Okay, so we are going to go and visit him again. To tell him that we are here for him, and we love him.” Cassie announces, “It can be Sepangs first trip on a plane”. “I thought you said hell no to naming him Sepang?!” Stefan laughs, “It suits him, and we think he likes it. Watch. Sepang!” She calls to the sleeping baby, who happily ignores her, and carries on sleeping! “Oh well, just trust me. He is baby Sepang Marquez, it is official!” 

Leaving Pol with Aleix, they head for the airport, Stefan did suggest driving to France, but Cassie told him no way, none of them are ever driving in France ever again, she won’t allow it. 

*

Tito is awake when they get there, watching the race in Malaysia where he won the championship. It feels like it happened in another lifetime, that wasn’t his life. His life is one filled with pain, tortured loneliness, where he cries himself to sleep every night. “Great” he thinks, Alex is here to throw his happy child filled life at him, “what is an easy way to get rid of him?” 

“Tito? Are you okay?” Alex asks, sitting down on the uncomfortable plastic chair next to the bed. “What do you think?” He replies with a snarl. “No, you aren’t. You have every right to be feeling bad, you’re in pain, you’ve been stuck here for weeks with barely any contact from the outside world. They won’t even let you move closer to home. But we bought you something guaranteed to cheer you up!” “You babies? I met one of them already. You’ve seen one, you’ve seen them all!” “No”. “Your engagement ring?” “No! Stop guessing, and just listen.” 

He has Titos attention now, “It had better not be a copy of Marcs autobiography!” Stefan laughs, “No it definitely is not a copy of that, we love you Tito, we wouldn’t subject you to that! And when we asked him for a copy, he tried to sell it to us!” Bringing out his laptop, Stefan sets up the video. There’s massages from as many riders that they could find, all with the same message, that they love him and they miss him. Telling him that it just isn’t the same without him. Pols message from Aleix’ living room makes him want to cry, he knows that Pol is in just as much pain as he is, and all he has been thinking about is himself. 

Right at the end is Marcs message. “Tito, I wanted to send you a copy of my book to help you recover, because I am Marc and I and the greatest person on Earth. A copy of my book, is just what you need. You can have it half price, just text me your bank details and address and once the money is transferred I will send you it.” 

Tito is laughing, for the first time in three weeks, this really was just what he needed. Something to really distract him from the hours of lying in bed between his physio sessions. Showing a genuine interest now, “How is Pol?” “Much better, he really wanted to come with us, but he is not allowed out of bed yet.” They spent the rest of the afternoon catching Tito up with all the paddock gossip, the latest rumours about where Cal Crutchlow is going for 2016 seeing as he has already fallen out with LCR, and that Jack Miller is moving back to Moto3 as he is sick of finishing 9th. 

Tito finally has a cuddle with Sepang, even though he can’t quite believe that they really did name him Sepang, especially when Esteve would have been a much better choice! “What happens if you two decide to have another baby and he or she is conceived in Johannesburg?” “Johann!” “Newcastle?” “Perfect!” “Really Alex, Sepang is bad enough!” 

They only leave when Tito, exhausted, falls asleep. “That went well, he is doing much better than I thought he would be, when I spoke to him on the phone the other day, he sounded really depressed.” Alex tells Stefan and Cassie as they eat supper in the hotel. Remembering to text Aleix to let him know that Tito is okay. Telling him that they are going back tomorrow. 

*

Marc can’t believe he hasn’t had a message from Tito paying him for a copy of his book, sitting alone in his house in Andorra he is bored. He has finished with training for the day, feeling more prepared than ever for the next race in Assen. Staring at his phone, willing for it to ring, for just one person to show an interest in him, but there is no one. Not even his parents are returning his phone calls now. 

*

Tito didn’t want to see his friends, now he doesn’t want them to leave. He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. But they all promise him that they will be back in the morning, that they are going to stay a few days. They know their friend needs them, and they are going to be there for him, forever. 

*

Marcs doorbell rings, just after midnight, he opens the door to find some girl he has never met before on the doorstep. “Who the hell are you?” “My name? Jemma”. That’s all she says, biting her lip, she looks really nervous. “Okay, Jemma, why are you here?” “I slept with your brother.” “You and the rest of the female population!” “Isabella is my daughter”, “So?” “I want her back, and I need your help”


	19. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How low can Marc sink to get his own way?

There is a malicious smirk on Marcs face as he steps back to let her in, he doesn’t ask her to prove who she is. He doesn’t really care whether she is even telling the truth, but he sees this as an opportunity to rip Alex’ life apart and he is not going to mess it up. He leads her into his kitchen, showing her where the kettle is, and telling her that he wants coffee. 

“Wow, no wonder Alex did nothing but complain about you!” “He complained about me? But I am perfect, now make me a coffee and then we will talk.”

Marc has his coffee, sitting back, relaxing, now it is time to talk. “So you’re the mother of my brothers illegitimate child. Why exactly did you dump her on his doorstep?” “Because I thought he would care, I thought he would try and find me, to ask me that exact question, only he didn’t bother. Now I just want my daughter back.” 

If he really thought about it, Marc would realise that she is being extremely selfish, this is a life she is talking about, not a toy. But that thought doesn’t enter his head, as he thinks about how this would destroy Alex. 

“Okay. I will help you. What do you want me to do?”

She gives him the same malicious smile that Marc gave her earlier. “You tell Cassie that Alex knew I was pregnant. That he blackmailed me into leaving the baby on his doorstep. I know he was being kept locked up in your parents house, you tell her that this is why. Your parents knew about the baby too.”

Not stopping to think about it, Marc readily agrees, he is going to go along with this evil plan, and he going to be there for Cassie to pick up the pieces when she dumps Alex. A ready made family, his brothers new found happiness destroyed, just a few lies and he gets everything he could ever want. 

They spend all night discussing it, exactly what they are going to say. Just how they are going to rip apart Alex’ life. 

*

“Aleix! I’m bored!” Those three words make Aleix smile, like he has not managed in the four weeks since the crash. A complaint from Pol about being bored. For the last month the pain has stopped him from feeling anything other than tired and sore. “Where is the hospital approved list of activities?” Grabbing it off the fridge. 

1\. Sleeping  
2\. Sun bathing  
3\. Watching races online

“Which one?” “I want to go outside”. Getting up is hard, gritting his teeth he stands up, following him outside, taking his shirt off, the bruising is finally fading from black to purple, he has energy, and he knows that in a few weeks he can start training again. He and Aleix have decided on Aragon for his big comeback race, as it is close to home, and doesn’t involve too much travelling. 

“Aleix, where are you abandoning me tomorrow, when you go to Assen without me?” “I am not abandoning you! You are staying here, Mum is coming to stay with you, and you will have Pippa and Zuki and Eina, you won’t even know that I am not here!” “Of course I will know you’re not here, it will be peaceful without you” Again all Aleix can do is smile, he is so happy to be insulted by his little brother again. 

Aleix feels guilty leaving him still, despite Pol trying to reassure him that he is going to be okay, that he is fine watching the race on TV, and he is. After four weeks, he is finally feeling better. 

The following morning, Aleix is giving their mum some last minute instructions. “Don’t let him climb stairs, he can go outside, but only when it isn’t raining. His favourite food is sushi and I stocked the fridge with it. I like him in bed before ten, he still needs a lot of sleep.” “Are you done?” “I think so, why?” “I raised him Aleix, I know how to take care of him! I know you don’t want to leave him, but we will be fine. Just go.” 

*

Cassie has never been as happy as she is right now, Sepang sleeps all night, and is the best behaved baby she has ever seen, and she is not being biased! She has developed such a strong bond with Bella, and their family is just perfect now. She has started to make wedding plans too. Trying to talk Alex out of getting married at the track, while they wear matching race suits. 

She has Alex’ life really well organised for him, flights, car hire, hotels, he doesn’t even need to think about it, he just turns up when she tells him too. 

They stay in France with Tito until it is time to fly to Assen, three days with his friends, has improved Titos outlook on life. That and the news that the driver of the car got 18 months in jail and his license suspended for five years, they all would have been happier with five years in jail, but they know that he will be off the road for a few years. That no other lives will be endangered by him.

*

Marc and Jemma are together during the race weekend, to the surprise of Aleix, Alex and Stefan. Alex thinks he knows her from somewhere, but he has no idea where from. “Hopefully now he will be happier, and maybe not so jealous of you and Cassie” “I don’t know, I don’t trust him. Hopefully he might leave us alone now”. 

*

“When are we going to tell her Marc?” “Just give me some more time. We have to give ourselves the time to make our story sound perfect” So they leave it, spending the whole weekend together, pretending to be a couple. It is much harder than either of them thought it would be. They have nothing but their plan in common, what Jemma really wants is revenge, Marc is just a tool to get what she wants. 

*

Alex finishes the Moto 2 race on the ground on the 5th lap. Stomping through the gravel, knowing that he only has himself to blame, climbing onto the back on the scooter to get back to the paddock. He can see the concern in the eyes of his friends, “It’s okay, I’m not hurt, just pissed!” he reassures them, giving Aleix and Stefan a hug before they go and get ready for their own race. 

*

“I HATE LOSING!” Marc screams three hours later, finally he is alone with Jemma, having finished second in the race to Lorenzo. “When are we going to tell Cassie?” “I don’t care about that right now, soon though. Just give me a few days to get over losing this bloody race to bloody Lorenzo. I hate him sometimes!” 

Marc is bitter, and he is jealous, and he is just perfect for this job, Jemma thinks as they spend the evening in total silence. 

*

“Pol? I’m back!” Running into the kitchen, it is just after 11pm. “I put him to bed an hour ago, you said 10pm remember?” “Yeah, I remember. How was he?” “Fine, I let him go deep sea shark fishing, sky diving and this afternoon I booked him a bungee jump” “Haha.” “Really he was fine, nice quiet, peaceful weekend, just like we had planned.”

Aleix walks into the living room, Pol is fast asleep, just like his mum said he was. “He is so cute when he’s asleep, are you sure he didn’t cause you any trouble?” “Aleix, really it was fine, and when you go to Germany in two weeks time, I will come up here again, unless he decides he is going with you!” 

*

Marc and Jemma are arguing constantly, even Marc is beginning to have second thoughts about the plan, can he really ruin Alex’ happiness for his own selfish reasons?


	20. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tito is finally allowed to go home, and goes straight to Andorra to be with his friends.

Tito is ecstatic, finally he is being released from the hospital so he can go home. Alex and Stefan are there waiting for him, to bring him home. The short journey to the airport, the plane ride, and another short car trip, and he is home. Exhausted, he falls asleep as soon as he makes it into bed. 

Stefan stays with him for the first week, while he attends daily physio sessions. Alex, Cassie and the babies joining them at the weekend. Catching him up on everything he has missed. Including how Marc finally seems to have found a girlfriend. “I don’t feel comfortable about it though, I am sure I know her from somewhere, I just can’t figure out where I know her from. I don’t trust her, and I certainly don’t trust him”. 

But they know there is nothing that they can do about it. “What are your plans for next weekend? While we are all in Germany?” “I have no idea, stay here I suppose, my dad is going to stay with me for a few weeks, but I think I will be okay on my own. I can handle the crutches now, and unlike Pol I don’t have to stay still. How is Pol?” 

“Getting better, Aleix still won’t let him climb stairs, or walk further than his bed to the bathroom or sun lounger, but he really is getting better, Aleix said he is actually complaining about being bored and he is insulting him again!” “Good, I miss him”.

“So let’s go and visit! You said you can walk, if you can walk you can travel!” “Awesome. When are we leaving?” “Now, is now good?” 

So they do it, loading up two cars, Alex, Cassie and the babies in one. Stefan and Tito in the other, they head to Andorra. And make it with no mishaps, no getting lost and more importantly no crashes! 

“I didn’t realise how beautiful it was here, maybe we could move here, it would be a great place to raise the kids”, Alex agrees, it actually would make a lot of sense, “As long as we aren’t too close to Marc!” “Agreed!” 

*

“Tito!” Aleix exclaims opening the door, “what are you doing here?” “Visiting, can I come in?!” Standing back to let them all in, leading them outside to where Pol is lying on his sun lounger, with no shirt on. “Ouch! Pol, you look awful!” “Thanks, but believe it or not, I looked much worse a few weeks ago”. Tito can’t really believe it, until Aleix shows him the photos straight after the operation. 

Saturday is peaceful and relaxing, Aleix, Alex and Stefan waiting on Pol and Tito, Tito is so happy to be out the hospital, and finally being allowed to get fresh air. They discuss Marc and his girlfriend briefly, but with no enthusiasm before changing the subject. 

*

Sunday afternoon is when Aleix and Pol have their first real argument since the crash, Pol is sick of being confined to the garden and his bed. “I don’t care Aleix, I am sick of being stuck in this house all day every day. It is boring, you are boring, and I hate this! I want my life back. If you don’t agree to let me out, I am leaving anyway. You can’t keep me prisoner here forever, it isn’t like you can physically chain me to the bed!” “I am seriously thinking about it Pol” Aleix snarls back at him, “I have no idea why I let you stay here, you ungrateful brat. Leave, take Eina and don’t come back!” 

Pol gets up, heading for the door, Eina close behind “I give him twenty minutes” Aleix tells the others, “he isn’t ready to be on his own”. Only he doesn’t come back, and he isn’t answering his phone, getting more and more concerned Aleix goes to look for him, finding him fast asleep on his own sofa, he looks pale and weak. Sitting down on the floor in front of him, Aleix patiently waits for him to wake up. Two hours later, and he is bored senseless, realising that Pol has been confined to one room and a garden for six weeks, no wonder he snapped! 

Pol wakes up, seeing Aleix there, waiting for him, makes him smile. “Pol, I am so sorry. You are right, I have been keeping you prisoner, but it is only because I love you, and I was scared you would hurt yourself again.” “I know, I am sorry too, but Aleix I need to get out of that living room!” “I know, I was thinking about hiring you a wheelchair, you can’t be on your feet for too long, and this way you can actually get out the house.” “An electric one?” “Of course! It will be here tomorrow morning. Do you want to come back to mine?” “Yeah, I miss the bed you made me!” 

*

There is chaos when they get back, Alex and Stefan are wrestling while Tito and Cassie are cheering them on, Aleix’ lamp is broken, Pippa is sat in the corner growling, and Zuki is nowhere in sight. “OI WHAT THE HELL?!” “Sorry! Stefan snorts, struggling to get his breath back while trying not to laugh, “we got bored!” “Well, get this place cleaned up, you idiots.” If he was being honest with himself though Aleix would have laughed too, it was pretty funny. “My lamp!” There is more than a hint of despair as he spots his broken lamp, “You idiots, what have they done to you lampy?! I loved that lamp. You people are lucky I love you!” 

“Aleix, we are really sorry, it was just a bit of fun”, “It’s okay Alex, I know it was an accident. But I really did love that lamp!” The living room has been put back the way it was before, Pol is asleep, Zuki climbing out from under the bed once the commotion is over, and is asleep at the end of the bed. 

*

“Marc I have had enough of this, are you ever going to help me?” Another week has passed, Marc not even attempting to tell Cassie, and he has no idea that Cassie and Alex are only a ten minute drive away, staying with Aleix and Pol. That Bella is so close to her real mother. “After the next race I promise”. 

*

“That’s Marcs girlfriend?” Tito asks, a look of horror on his face, as he watches highlights from the last race. He recognises her, she is the girl that was asleep on his rug, the one he threw Alex out of his apartment for, but what is she doing with Marc? “Yeah” Alex tells him, “it is still bugging me that I know her from somewhere”. Tito sighs, he knows Alex is telling the truth, he really has no idea who she is.


	21. Racing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate to cheer Pol and Tito up, Aleix gets them a mobility scooter each! and if it has a motor, it can be raced!!

Tito has no idea how to tell Alex who Marcs girlfriend is, but he agrees with Alex, it is dodgy. Watching them together, they don’t look like a happy couple, not like Alex and Cassie, or even Aleix and Pol! 

Waking up in Aleix’ spare room, he can hear Stefan snoring in the bed opposite, throwing his pillow at him, Stefan groans in his sleep, turning over and starting to snore again. Getting up, Tito has not got a clue how he managed to get any sleep at all. Hobbling into the kitchen where Aleix is making breakfast, he decides to tell him everything. 

“I know where Alex knows Marcs girlfriend from, he slept with her, on my living room floor.” Not even bothering with a good morning, going straight into the story, knowing that he needs to get this sorted out. “What? And he doesn’t remember it?” “No, Alex was really promiscuous before he met Cassie, he stayed with me for three weeks, and I threw out eight different girls before I finally got sick of him and threw him out too. But he is a changed man now, and he really doesn’t need this messing up by Marc”. “We need to tell him, before Marc tells Cassie”. “Also, you need to get me a new roommate, Stefan is a snorer!” 

Twenty minutes later, Aleix, Stefan, Alex, Cassie and Tito are up, have eaten and are ready for the meeting Aleix has called, Pol is still asleep, “What’s going on?” Alex asks, he is confused, he thought the plan for today was wheelchair racing in Pol and Titos new scooters. 

“Marcs girlfriend”, there is a puzzled, blank look on Alex’ face, reminding Aleix of the look on Marcs face whenever someone asks him a question he can’t answer. “You slept with her”. “I what?” “In Titos living room, just before you met Cassie”. Alex is horrified. “So what? I know he slept with half the female population in Spain before we met! Why are you telling me this?” Cassie answers him. “Simple. We think Marc is up to something, and we thought both you and Alex had the right to know, now how are we going to find out?” 

“We don’t, if he is up to something it doesn’t matter, I love Alex, despite his past, maybe even more because of it, he chose me over all those others. He could have had any of them, but he chose me, Marc told me he would run away from me when I got pregnant, but he is a brilliant father, and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives.” “I love you too, you saved my life”.

“Now I don’t have to feel guilty about knowing more about Alex’ past than Alex does, where are these wheelchairs we are going to race?” “In the garage, Stefan you’re closest to Pol, wake him up” Stefan pokes Pol in the side of the head, “Oi, it’s time to get up”. “Ugh, what time is it?” “7:30” “I slept all day?!” “No, 7:30 in the morning.” “Yuck”, pulling the blanket up over his head, Pol tries to go back to sleep. 

Only Aleix won’t let him. pulling the blanket off him, “Pol, I am actually letting you out the house”, “Promise?” “Yes, want some breakfast?” Nodding, and sitting up, flinching horribly as he does, hand clasping his ribs. Movements that Aleix doesn’t miss. 

“Are you okay?” Pushing Stefan out the way to get to Pol, “Yeah, just sat up too fast, I will be okay in a minute”, and he is, once he is up and moving, it doesn’t hurt as much. At least that is what he is telling himself, and Aleix. 

Aleix gives him the keys to his scooter, customised with “44” on the side and painted in Pols black, yellow and green colour scheme. Titos is just red with Tito on the side. “Okay race one is Pol Vs Tito, this is just a friendl.. oh who am I kidding, just don’t hit each other!” Then I will race Stefan, and finally Cassie will race Alex. These aren’t for the competition, these are just to get used to the circuit I have mapped out and the scooters. Ready?” 

Pol and Tito drive up to the start line, waiting for Aleix to wave the green flag. Pol grabs the early lead, taking the inside line for the first two corners, but this puts him on the outside for turn three, chopping across in front of Tito, he keeps the lead for the rest of the lap, crossing the finish line just in front to applause from Aleix, Cassie, Alex and Stefan. “Sneaky Espargaro!” Tito tells him, but he is grinning, this is the most fun he has had in weeks. Fresh air, sunshine and his best friends. 

Stefan beats Aleix, taking a similar route to Pol, and Cassie beats Alex, but no one is sure he didn’t let her win, not even Alex! 

“Okay, are we ready? I have our names in this hat. Pol you can pick them out, and they will decide the running order for round one, the three winners will automatically go through to the semi finals, and the three losers will race for the final spot. Then we break for lunch, Pol you have to go for a nap”, breaking off to glare at Pol, daring him to say no, but he doesn’t, so Aleix continues, then the semi finals and the final will take place this afternoon.” 

Pol picks the names for the first round:

Aleix Vs Tito  
Stefan Vs Alex  
Pol Vs Cassie. 

Aleix narrowly loses to Tito, who is delighted to get straight into the semi finals, and Aleix is having too much fun to complain about being beaten. Alex and Stefans race is too close to call, Cassie cheering on Alex with Bella and Sepang, as they cross the line at exactly the same time. So they make them do it again, and Stefan wins, but it is again really close. Ignoring his protests that the battery needs charging, Pol climbs onto the scooter for the final race of the opening round. He easily beats Cassie, having watched the previous races, looking for the best lines. 

“Don’t blame the scooter Alex!” He laughs at him as he climbs back off at the end of the race. Settling down on the bench next to Aleix, he is getting tired already, but he is having so much fun for a change that he doesn’t want to say anything. 

“Okay, so it is Alex, Cassie and I in the playoffs. Alex Vs Cassie, and then I will race the winner, is that okay with everyone?” They all nod, as Alex and Cassie get back on the scooters. 

There on the start line waiting for the green flag, Alex looks over at Cassie, “Cassie, could you really beat something this cute?” “Yep! Let’s do this thing!” Aleix drops the flag, knowing that Alex isn’t paying attention, allowing Cassie to take the lead, but she is on the outside of turn one and two, and Alex is not letting her cut in front, so she lets him pull ahead slightly, before sticking her scooter up his inside, forcing him to run really wide and allow her the inside for turn two, pulling a slight lead and cutting him up for turn three, she keeps the lead, beating him again! 

Alex is laughing so hard when he gets off the scooter, he still enjoyed that, even if he did lose, he doesn’t mind losing to the love of his life. “I will still support you in the final against Aleix!” “Thanks, I think I will need it!” 

But she doesn’t, to both of their surprise, and to her delight, she beats him. 

Aleix makes the draw for the semi finals while they wait for the pizza to arrive.

Semi Finals  
Pol Vs Stefan  
Cassie Vs Tito

Aleix forces Pol back to bed for a nap, as soon as he has finished his pizza, telling him that he will wake him up in an hour, but he can’t over do it, he still needs to rest. 

*

Watching the races through a gap in the fence is Marc, and the jealousy rising inside him is threatening to spill over, to force him to rush in and destroy Alex, but it would ruin the plan, and the plan can’t go wrong. It has to work, he has to get Cassie from Alex.


	22. lying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finals day. And it is time for Marcs evil plot!

While Aleix makes lunch, Cassie and Alex feed the babies, Stefan helps Aleix, Tito is lying on the sofa finding something to watch on TV and Pol is asleep, exhausted from spending all day actually doing something other than reading or watching telly. They wake him up to feed him, “You know we can do the semi finals tomorrow Pol, if you just want to sleep”. “It’s fine Aleix, I want to do this”. 

Pol is fighting the exhaustion, determined not to ruin his first day of fun in over a month. Following Aleix back outside, they find Marc sat on Pols scooter. “What the hell are you doing here?” Aleix asks him, on his face is an arrogant smirk. “I like the new wheels Pol. But are you sure they aren’t too fast for you? How are the ribs? Hope they still hurt!” “Get out Marcie” “No, I like it here” Aleix sighs, he really didn’t need this, picking Marc up he roughly throws him over his shoulder, walking to the fence with him and dumping him on the ground. Landing on his back Marc is winded, struggling to breathe Marc lies on the floor for a few minutes, glaring up at Aleix. “You’ll regret that Espargaro!” 

“Don’t come back, or we will set Eina on you!” “You will not, Eina is not biting that, she might get food poisoning, and she needs her tetanus booster!” 

“Okay, now that thing’s gone, lets get on with our challenge. Pol, it is you and Stefan up first, are you sure you want to do this?” Pol nods, climbing onto the scooter, Smiling at his opponent trying to psyche him out, he isn’t sure it is working though, Stefans not watching him, staring straight ahead, an intense look of concentration on this face, as they wait for Aleix to wave the green flag. 

Stefan jumps the start, noticed by Tito and Alex, who immediately signal to Aleix that Stefan tried to gain an unfair advantage. “I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” Putting the scooter in reverse, he slowly maneuvers it back five inches, so they can redo the start procedure. The second start is perfect, both of them are neck and neck round the whole course, Pol pulling ahead on the final straight and finally winning by a really small margin. Pol is thrilled, he hasn’t felt this happy in so long. He hands the keys to Tito, telling him that the next race doesn’t matter, because he is going to win the final, and isn’t scared of either potential opponent.

Aleix starts the second semi final, which is just as close as the first one, but is won by Tito. So the final is Pol Vs Tito. 

*

They decide to spend the next hour, while making sure the scooters are fully charged, just talking. Aleix forcing Pol to tell the truth about how he is really feeling. “It still hurts, but it is a just a constant ache now, not the sharp pain from a few weeks ago. I really hate being so dependent on everyone though, Aleix is going to Germany tomorrow and I really wish I could go too, but I know I can’t, and I hate that I can’t stay home alone, but I need help. I hate it, but I really need it”. Aleix opens his arms for Pol to climb into for a cuddle. 

*

Pol is asleep again, in Aleix’ arms, when Marc comes back. This time with Jemma. “Alex, we need to talk” Ignoring the rest of the group, not even looking at her daughter. “I want my daughter back, I am not going to put up with your blackmail anymore. You knew I was having your baby, you forced me to give her to you. Marc told me how you lied and manipulated Cassie into believing that you didn’t know you had a child, but you have lied to everyone and now it is time to end those lies. Give me back my child, you lying loathsome ugly pondlife!” 

Alex is horrified, “What are you talking about? I slept with you once.. I think.. I don’t even know your name, Cassie, you have got to believe me. I have no idea who she is!” “You know my name Alex, you know everything about me, I thought we were going to be together forever, but you dumped me for Cassie the slut. And even then you couldn’t stay away, you remember our meeting at Le Mans? The day after three of your “friends” nearly died in that crash, you had sex with me, in your motorhome, you even paid for my ticket, telling me that it would be our little secret forever. But it can’t be, I can’t live not seeing my child anymore”. 

“What is she talking about Alex? What meeting in Le Mans?” Alex is genuinely confused, he knows that she is lying, “I have no idea Cassie, you have to believe me, I don’t know”. “I’m sorry Alex, but no. I don’t think I do believe you” getting up and running into the house, tears streaming down her face. 

The commotion disturbs Sepang and Bella, who both start to cry, Jemma going to pick Bella up only to be stop by Stefan. “Don’t you think you have done enough damage? Even if you are her mother, she hasn’t seen you in three months, she won’t recognise you. Just leave, and take Marcie with you”. 

“Not until you admit the truth Alex, we have been having an affair for months. You made me all sorts of promises you couldn’t keep, and you strung me along, telling me that you loved me, and that you were going to be there for me. All you wanted was my baby for your perfect family.” 

“No, I can’t tell you that, because it isn’t true, you know it is and I know it is. Why are you doing this to me?” “You? It is always about YOU isn’t it? The only person Alex Marquez truly cares about is Alex Marquez!” “That’s not true, I love Cassie, and the kids and my friends and fans, you keep comparing me to Marc. I am guessing this was his idea”. Turning to Marc, he can see that it is his idea, just by looking into his evil, sneaky, manipulative eyes. “Nope, this one is all on you”. 

And they’re fighting, punching and kicking each other. They’re yelling at each other, loudly enough to bring Cassie back out the house, but not to wake Pol up. “STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!” Yelling at them, she drags Alex off Marc, spinning him around, she slaps him, hard. “To think I was going to spend the rest of my life with you!” She picks Sepang up carrying him to the car, “It’s over Alex, I just can’t trust you.” 

Alex can’t do anything other than watch her drive away with their son, he is crying so hard. Marc is laughing, as he happily walks away. Leaving Jemma with Alex. Stunned silence greets Alex when he finally stops crying. Mingled with Pols snoring!


	23. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to get back to Cassie, to sort this whole mess out.

Alex is stunned, rooted to the spot in Aleix’ garden, he really can’t believe what just happened. Cassie just took his son and walked out on him, some random stranger is claiming to have been having an affair with him, and his brother seems to be enjoying it all. 

“Does this mean we are cancelling the final?!” “Shut up Pol” “Don’t start on him Alex, just pack your stuff quickly and go after her. Come on, Stefan and I will help. Pol, back to bed, Tito, sofa”. Alex is more than useless while he watches Stefan and Aleix pack. “I just don’t understand, why doesn’t she believe me? I have never cheated on her, I would never cheat on her. I love her, you guys believe me, right?” “Yes we do, that’s why we are telling to to go after her, we have faith in you to sort this out.” Aleix reassures him. 

“Why does Marc hate me so much?” He asks them, but they have no answer for him. Aleix would do anything to protect Pol, and he has no idea how anyone could feel any different about their family. 

Stefan agrees to drive Alex back to Barcelona, as Cassie took his car, Aleix telling Tito he can stay with him, if he wants too, and he can keep Pol company. “He isn’t very good company though Aleix, he is asleep already, but” he adds, looking towards Stefan, laughing “he isn’t snoring! So I think I will stay here” 

It is a long three hour drive back to Barcelona, Stefan keeps trying to cheer Alex up, but it doesn’t really work, he doesn’t even smile, he is terrified that the one person he has ever loved is going to reject him. 

Cassies car is already here, as Stefan Pulls into the driveway, “do you need me to come with you?” Stefan asks, Alex would love him too, but he can’t, he has to do this alone. Alex can feel his hands shaking as he gets Bella, and his bags out of the car, watching Stefan drive away. 

Alex’ heart is racing as he puts his key into the lock, and he walks into the house. He finds Cassie at the table, going through Alex’ credit card bills, but there is nothing there that supports Jemmas story that he paid for her ticket to Le Mans. “Is this your only credit card?” “Yes” Alex nods. “So you paid cash for her ticket?” “I didn’t buy her a ticket!” “You told me you didn’t know who she was! You told me that you loved me, and that you would never hurt me. I was willing to overlook so much to make this work, and you still couldn’t put me first, I will never be the only women in your life, in your world Alex.” 

“You are, I love you. Please Cassie, none of this is true, Tito told you that I didn’t know her, why are you letting her lies come between us?” “Tito was in on it. I bet Aleix and Pol knew too. What did you do after having sex with her, get together with them and have a good laugh at me? You waiting until Le Mans because you knew I couldn’t get the..” She breaks off mid sentence, comprehension dawning on her. And Alex, he didn’t get to Le Mans until Friday night. 

“You weren’t at Le Mans on Thursday were you?” Alex shakes his head, “I was at the hospital with Tito and Pol, I missed free practise to be with my friends” Cassie starts to cry. “Alex, I am so sorry, I should have believed you. Just having that women turn up and demand Bella back was too much for me to handle, it didn’t occur to me that she might be lying. Now I know she lied about that, what else is she lying about?” “It’s okay, but she said my parents knew we were having an affair, I am going to ring them”.

Alex grabs his phone, putting it on speaker phone, “Hi mum it’s Alex”, he says into the phone when she answers his call. “Hi sweetheart, what’s wrong, are you okay?” “I think so, mum do you know a girl called Jemma?” “I don’t think so. Why?” “She just turned up at Aleix’ place where we were staying, told Cassie that we have been seeing each other for a year, and that Bella is her daughter. Oh also that you and dad knew about it!” 

“I have no idea what she is talking about, that is just crazy. You love Cassie, she saved you from a life of being miserable! It will be okay Alex, do you need us to come round?” Cassie nods, “Yes please”. “Your dad and I will be there in about an hour, and we will bring pizza!” 

Alex: Aleix, the whole thing is bullshit, Cassie knows that. We are talking about it now.  
Aleix: Good, I am going to try talking to Marc.  
Alex: Don’t bother, he isn’t worth bothering with. Pol and Tito need you more.  
Aleix: If you’re sure, just text me with you need anything. 

*

Jemma can’t believe that she had to leave without getting what she wanted, sitting on Marcs sofa, she has not stopped complaining since they got back. “You promised me that this would work, that they would split up and I could have my child back.” “All in good time, dear” Marc replies, a large drop of sarcasm in the last word. “You can have your child, I can have Cassie and Alex can have my parents basement. Although he has a few friends, maybe one of them has a sofa he can sleep on!” 

“Maybe that’s him now!” Marc confidently tells her as he goes to answer the door. But is it Aleix, who punches him in the face, “What is your problem? Alex is happy, and trying to live his own life. Why are you so determined to ruin the happiness that he has worked so hard for? And you, you little slut, you dumped a baby on his doorstep, then started sleeping with his brother! If this ever gets to court to fight for custody, no judge in their right mind would give you access.” 

“Get out!” Marc shouts at him, blood dripping down his nose, he is sure it is broken. 

“Now what?” Jemma asks, now that the first plan hasn’t worked.

*  
Aleix: Erm, Alex, about this interfering thing..  
Alex: What did you do?  
Aleix: I punched your brother in the face

Alex laughs reading the text before replying: Oh well he probably deserved it! 

Aleix: How is it going?  
Alex: Okay, my mum and dad are trying to help me convince Cassie that this is just a figment of Marcs evil mind.  
Aleix: I’m going to bed, text me if you need anything.  
Alex: night, and Aleix.. Thanks 

Finally, hours later, Cassie does believe him, and she knows that she should have believed him straight away, she loves him, and she is not going to let Marc and his twisted fantasies get in the way of her life with Alex. 

It is nearly 4 in the morning when they finally get to bed, Alex lying in her arms, exhausted, they both fall asleep quickly, just relieved that they are both going to get through this. Together.


End file.
